The Night that Changed it All
by thefuturebelongs2u
Summary: What if Brooke and Lucas had done a little more than kiss that time in New York? What if Brooke had been left pregnant? What would have happened? Set four years after. *BRUCAS* COMPLETE
1. What is mommie?

**_What if Brooke and Lucas had had more than one kiss that night in New York? What if that kiss lead to one thing, which lead to another? What if Brooke was left pregnant? What would it be like in the 5th season? Set 4 years after that night._**

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing, except Georgie who is a cutie in my mind! _**

****'Georgie.' Brooke Davis said as she gently shook her 4 year old daughter. If Georgie could do one thing for her life it would be sleep. 

    'No mommie. Back to bed,' the four year old said as she tried to push her mother of her bed. 

    'Come on sweetie. Please for mommie. Mommie has a big meeting today and really needs to have everything ready.' Brooke pleaded with the four year old who didn't have any motive of getting up. 'Please Georgie. Come on. All mommie wants is for you to get up' Brooke said before having her daughter's hand bonk her on the face.

    'What was that for Georgie?' Brooke asked as she rubbed her nose. 'Why did you hit mommie?'

    'I was looking for the snooze botton.' Georgie answered as if it was obvious. Georgie was her father's child, that was for sure. She not only had his looks but she was brilligent. Georgie had Brooke's smile and attitude but other than that she was all Lucas. She had the famous Scott eyes. Deep baby blues that you could get lost in or like Brooke you couldn't say no to. Her hair was a bright blonde. It was a mess too. Though even at the messiest it was the most beutiful. 

    'Please baby? I'll take you to see Aunt Rachel.' Brooke tried one more time to have her daughter get out of bed. This last attempt seemed to work.

    'Aunt Rachel? Aunt Rachel! Yeah! Why didn't you say so mommie? I have to find my cutiest otfit!' Georgie said jumping out of her bed. 'Aren't you comming mommie? We _have _to look our best!' Brooke laughed at her daughter's likeness to herself. Brooke took off after her daughter who was already in her closet throwing things all over the place. 

...

    'Rachel?' Brooke asked as she walked into her best friends appartment. 

    'Brookie cookie? Is that you?' Rachel yelled from across the loft. After Clothes Over Bros had gotten into the big time Rachel had been almost the face of the company. She was an actoress and wore Clothes Over Bros to almost every event. She and Brooke had gotten even closer if it was possibility. 

    'Yes Rachel. And someone is here for you!' Brooke shouted to Rachel who was either getting dress or too busy with her new husband. 

    'I wonder who could be here to see me?' Rachel said as she poked her head out of her bedroom. Rachel looked around and pretended to not see anyone. 'I don't see anyone' Rachel said as she stepped out of the bedroom and looked around searching for someone.

    'It's me Aunt Rachel!' Georgie said with a giggle. She then proceded to throw her arms aroudn Rachel. 

    'Ahh... it is my beutiful goddaughter. What are you wearing Georgie?' Rachel asked twirling Georgie around who was just having the best time with her godmother.

    'A Clothes Over Bros original duh.' Georgie said as she shot Rachel a 'what were you thinking look'.

    'Oh, of course you are because we who wear Clothes over Bros are the hottest chicks in town, don't you think?' Rachel asked Georgie who was still fixing her bow. 

    'Of course.' Georgie said as she found her way to Rachel's bedroom. 'Time to wake up Uncle Cooper!' Georgie screamed as she flung her self onto her sleeping uncle. 

    'Nooo.. five more minutes please.' Cooper pleaded to the 4 year old who was paying no attention to his pleads.

    'Nope. Time to wake up! Your faviorite niece is here!' Georgie said as she started to pull her uncle off the bed,

    'Oh yes. My faviorite niece. Now whats her name again? Balerina? Borgie? Lorgie? Forgie?' Cooper said scratching his head. 

    'No! It's Georgie!' She screamed jumping up to give him a hug. 

    'Oh yes that niece.' He said as he returned her hug and carried her out into the kitchen where Rachel and Brooke said chatting away,

    'So I see Georgie got you up? Good job Georgie!' Brooke said as Cooper set Georgie down in the seat she had proudly declared her's a few weeks ago. She then gave her daughter a high five,

    'Let me guess your mother didn't feed you did she Georgie?' Cooper returned as Georgie nodded her head. 'How about I make us some yummy chocolate chip pancakes. 

    'Yeah!! Please, please, please!' Georgie said jumping up and down in her seat as she nodded her head.

    'Ok, I guess we know what we are doing today Rach.' Cooper said as he started to get the pancake batter out.

    'How was your night's sleep?' Rachel at as she hugged her husband. 

    'Good. But I'm not talking about the sleep part.' He said as he returned the hug and kissed his wife.

    'Ewwww!' Georgie said as she covered her eyes. The adults laughed.

    'Hey, can you guys keep the S-E-X talk down a little. There is a four year old in the room?' Brooke said pointing to Georgie who was playing with her american girl doll that she got when she, Brooke and Rachel took a girl's vacation to Chicago a few months ago.

    'Hey, I can't help that my wife is sexy.' Cooper said as he gave Brooke the famous Scott smirk as he kissed his wife before going back to the pancakes.

    'Mommie?' Georgie said as she looked up to the ceiling. 

    'Yes sweetie?' Brooke said as she watched her daughter get the Scott grin on her face.

    'What is sex?' Georgie asked leaving Brooke stunned and Rachel and Cooper laughing like hell.

...


	2. Get me another test

**Thanks for all the adds and reviews! If you want to request something just ask and I'll work it in for you! I am really excited since I have a lot of motivation for this story and thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgie-who is like my dream kid! :)**

**_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down.  I've been losing so much time_**

**_ 4 years ago: _**

    'Shit, how long does this take' Brooke said as she waited for Rachel in the office. She had only 2 months ago taken her company to the big time. And already Clothes over Bros was an instint success. Brooke hadn't even had time to worry about the Lucas Scott thing or the fact she was almost 1 month late. It's not as she had been sick but it must be the stress. She didn't even wanna think about it. But she should really do something or take a test just to relingish the fears,

    'Brooke. No need to worry I'm here' Rachel said as she pushed open the door to her faviorite friend's office. Rachel threw all of her shopping items on the floor. She then bent ove

r and lifted one bag in particular and handed it to Brooke.

      'Rachel, no. Not now,' Brooke said after taking one look in the bag that Rachel handed her.

    'Brooke you are going to have to take the test now or later. I say now so we can know for sure.' Rachel said as she slid into the seat opposite Brooke.

    'Come on Rach. Its just the stress.' Brooke pleaded as she looked at Rachel with the puppy dog eyes she had perfected over the years.

    'Nope. I'm imune to that look Brooke. Lets go. To the bathroom now.' Rachel said as she grabbed Brooke's arms and pulled her to her private bathroom. 'Lets go. Do I need to stay in here with you or will you just pee on the frikin stick?' Rachel asked as she looked at Brooke.

    'I'm going. Leave now. I promise. Lets go. At least give me some dignity,' Brooke said as she pushed Rachel out of the bathroom. 

    Rachel waited outside of the bathroom pulling out her headphones and she put on a song waiting for Brooke to be finished.

    'Ok I'm done Red. You can come back now.' Brooke said as she stood at the door shaking the stick in her hand.

    'Serously if you continue shaking that stick I'm gonna make you take another one B.' Rachel said as she took the test out of Brooke's hand and set it on the counter. 'How long?' she asked looking at Brooke's hands which held the container. 

    '5 minutes' She said as she slid to the floor. 'Rach? I can't have Lucas Scott's baby. Nobody's baby right now. My life is just getting started. I can't handle the responsiblity.' Brooke said as tears started to form in her eyes.

    'It's gonna be ok Brooke. If you are pregnant we'll get through it together.' Rachel said as she slid next to Brooke and rapped her arms around her friend who gently slid into her embrace. 

    Brooke moved up from the floor and read the stick that would decide the rest of her future. 

        'Brooke?' Rachel said as she stood up and looked at her friend who seemed to be frozen in place. 'Brooke what does it say?' 

    'Get me another damn test.' Brooke said as she walked out of the bathroom to get another drink. 

**_2 hours and 15 pregnancy test later..._**

    'Ok. So 15 are positive and well... 0 are no but, there is some chance you aren't pregnant.' Rachel said trying to console her friend who was showing no emotion. 'Lets go home and schedule an appointment with the doctor?' Rachel said as she took Brooke's arm and walked out with her dragging along like a puppy. 

**_You, you're always there for me_**

**_When I need you most_**

**_Day or night you're by myside_**

**_Protecting me_**

**_When I feel like crashing down_**

**_You seem to be around_**

**_There you are _**

**_You're not that far cause_**

**_Whenever, where ever baby_**

**_You'll protect me_**

**_No matter what_**

**_You hold me tight_**

**_With all your might_**

**_And you will never let me go_**

...

    When they got to their loft the Brooke Davis everyone knew and expected at a time like this returned. The first thing Brooke did was go into the kitchen. Rachel finished hanging her coat on the coat rack when her heard a big crash sound comming from the kitchen. 

    'Brooke! Are you ok? What are you doing? That's our plates!' Rachel said as she found her friend staring down at the plate she had just smashed into a hundred pieces. 

    'Damn Lucas Scott!' Brooke said as she threw another plate to the ground with a crashing boom. 'This feels great. Try it Rach' She said as she handed Rachel a plate. 

    'Brooke! You do not serously expect me to throw this plate down onto the ground and break a perfectly good plate?' Rachel asked thinking her friend had gone insane. 

    'Come on Rach. Its fun and it lets you get all your anger out.' Brooke said as she tried to convince Rachel who just stood there. 'Come on. Like this' she said as she threw another plate down. 'Damn Scott sperm.' 

    'Like this?' Rachel said as she slammed a plate to the floor. 'Hell yes. You were right Brooke' she replied as she took another plate and slammed it to the floor. 'Damn Lucas Scott."

    Clash. 'Damn Lucas'

    Bam 'Damn Cooper'

    Crash 'Damn Peyton. If she would have taken the happly ever after we wouldn't be here. ' 

    Bang 'Damn Haley' 

    'Wait? Haley?' Brooke said as she gave Rachel a questioning look. Rachel looked back at her innocently.

    'Umm... she took the good Scott boy?' Rachel said hoping her answer would satify Brooke's question. 

    Clash 'yeah your right damn Haley.' Brooke said slaming another plate down. 

    The plate smashing went on for a while and before a while the two girls had a food fight going on. 

    'Ok! Ok. I give up!' Rachel said as she slowly came up from her safe zone under the counter. 'Truce?' She asked Brooke who had a devilish grin on her face.

    Brooke then sprayed her full of whipped cream. 'Ok. Now I'm done.' Brooke said as she went and sat on their couch. Rachel walked over to Brooke's spot and sat next to her and tried to read her face. 

    'What are you staring at?' Brooke asked annoyed. 

    'Nothing. Are you going to be ok? Whatever you decide I'll be right by your side. I pinky promise.' Rachel said sticking out her pinky to Brooke. She knew that you could never break a pinky promise to Brooke. Brooke stuck out her pinky also. 

    'Us against the world?' Brooke said looking at Rachel who would decide their future.

    'Us against the world.' Rachel said looking so truthful and dependble Brooke knew that she wouldn't leave her. 'Both of us'.' 

    'All three of us' Brooke said reaching her hand down to the little baby growing inside of her. 

...

**Ok. I just wanted to get something up tonight for all of you. I promise tommorow some Lucas. Maybe in the past or future. You decide tell me in your awesome reviews. Love you guys! So you guys I also have another question for you all Lucas and Peyton back together right now or apart? You decide. **

**Song by Lifehouse You and me**

**Review please!**

**Luv lots,**

**thefuturebelongs2u**


	3. Why don't I have a daddy?

**ok I should really be doing my homework but I just want to make you guys so here is an extra chapter! **

**Disclaimer: own nothing sadly, cries it'll be ok.**

    'Hey Rachel. How's my little girl doing?' Brooke asked through the phone getting a little lonely without her daughter. She hated having to be away from her. 

    'She doing great Brooke. I serously had to bribe her to stop asking what sex was. By the way thanks for leaving after that question.' Rachel sneered into the phone. She looked over to her husband who was busy listening to her goddaughter talk on and on. 'Yeah she's keeping my husband away from me, talking away. She is so your child' She said laughing at the similarities between the two of them. 

    'I know we are both pretty amazing. I'm just worried what she is going to ask tonight.' Brooke said spilling her problems to Rachel about how she kept asking her why she didn't have a daddy. How much it broke her heart telling her that her daddy wasn't around, and how she kept pushing it back though she had pinky swore her daughter to talk to her about it tonight. 

    'You knew she would ask eventually. It was just a matter of time.' Rachel said. She sighed as she looked over to Georgie and remember the night she was born. 

...

**_4 years ago._**

    'Rachel!' Brooke screamed holding her 9 month belly. 'Help!' 

    'What is it Brooke?' Rachel said running to her side. 'Is it time?' Brooke just nodded as Rachel started scurring around the apartment. Rachel started grabbing random things of the shelfs and throwing them into her purse. 

    'Rachel.' Brooke said getting no attention from Rachel who was still running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. 'Rachel!' She yelled getting Rachel's attention. 'Just grab the bag we packed and get me to the damn hospital.' Brooke said throwing the nearest pillow at her friend who looked terrified. 

    'Ok. Yeah bag. Got it lets go.' Rachel said as she grabbed the bag and opened the door and pushed Brooke out.

...

    At the hospital Brooke was laying on her side in a hospital bed with Rachel by her side. 

    'Ok Brooke. You're only 5 centimeters dialated. We just need you to relax and try to calm down.' the doctor said worried for Brooke seeing as she was pretty much freaking out and screaming at the top of her lungs.

    'Doctor?' Brooke said. 'Come here.' She pointed to him and then to her side. He slowly walked close to her eyeing Rachel to see if she was going to attack him or if he was safe. 'Look,' Brooke said pointing her finger in his face. ' If  you don't either take this spawn of Satan out right now or give me an epidoral I will serously kick your ass.' Brooke said sending him an 'if looks could kill' glare. He looked over at Rachel to see if she was telling the truth.     

    'I would get the epidoral if I was you.' Rachel said knowing Brooke would kick his ass. 

    'Nurse? An epidoral please.' the doctor said as he left the room quickly before Brooke could make any more threats. A trumpfit look swept across Brooke's face before the screaming started again. 

...

    'Okay Brooke I need you to push on the next contraction.' the doctor said as he looked up.

    'I am frikin pushing so if you could just shut the fk up that would be great and dandy.' Brooke said as she tried to relax before the next contraction. 

    'Ok. Now Brooke! Push!' the doctor ordered as Brooke pushed her hardest. Holding her hand seemed to be a big job and Brooke was making sure Rachel was feeling as much pain she was.

    'One more and the baby's out.' the doctor said as Brooke pushed the hardest. 'Ok, good, come on Brooke! one more!' he said before a cry entered the room.

    ' Oh my god Brooke! The baby is here! The baby's here!' Rachel said as tears ran down her face. 'Brooke?' Rachel said looking down at her friend who couldn't be more tired or proud. 

    After a few minutes the nurses brought over the baby, 'Brooke? Here is your baby girl.' the nurse said before handing the baby to Brooke.

    'I have a girl.' Brooke said as she looked down on her baby girl. 'Rach. I have a daughter.' Brooke said with so much emotion in her voice. 

    'Yes you do Brooke' Rachel said as she cooed over the new baby girl.

    'Do you have a name?' the nurse asked as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She had seen many births but something was special of all of them. Seeing Brooke and her new daughter was touching. 

    'Yes, Georgia Rachel Scott.' Brooke said looking down at her daughter. As soon as her name was said her eyes poped open and those little baby's eyes stared right into hers and Brooke fell in love. 

    'She has my name?' Rachel said as tears ran down her face. 

    'Of course you're always been there for me.' Brooke said stealing a look up to Rachel before returning down to her daughter, 'Look at her eyes' Brooke said up to Rachel.

    'She is definitly Lucas's daughter. Look at those blues,' Rachel said. Staring down at the little girl's eyes, Georgie returned her stare and Rachel fell head over heels for her too.

    'All baby's eyes are blue.' the doctor said returning to the room to check up on the mom and baby. 

    'No. Her's are going to say that way. She's my blued eyed baby girl' Brooke said as she broke down in tears. 

...

**_Present:_**

    After her meeting Brooke went over to Rachel's house and picked up her little girl. When they got home Brooke took Georgie into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. 

    'Mommie?' Georgie asked looking up into her mother's eyes. 

    'Yeah baby girl?' Brooke said looking into those baby blues.

    'Aunt Rachel said that to make a baby you needed a mommie and a daddy. How did I get here caus i don't have a daddy?' Georgie asked as she looked down to her hands. She just wanted to have a daddy like her friend Sharron. Her daddy was the coolest. 

    'Oh, hunnie. You did have a daddy, you still do. He's just not here.' Brooke tried to explain to her four year daughter why her daddy wasn't here. 

    'Did he not want me?' Georgie said with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped at them trying to get them to disapeer. 

    'Georgie hunnie. Come here,' Brooke said patting her lap. 'Of course your daddy wanted you. Don't you ever say nobody wanted you. Cause I wanted you. I carried you didn't I?' Brooke said as Georgie nodded her head. 'And sweetie you never have to hide your tears from me becuase you can always come to me and tell me your problems. Cause I love you so much baby girl. You can always cry to me? Do you understand?' She asked as Georgie nodded her head into her chest. 

    'Do you want to see a picture of  your daddy?' Brooke asked after a while of them just sitting there crying to each other. Georgie nodded her head following Brooke of the bed and into the closet. Brooke opened a box full of leters and took out a picture of her daughter's father Lucas Scott. 

    'That's my daddy?' Georgie asked holding the picture. Brooke just nodded seeing no need to use words. 'My daddy's pretty!' Georgie said proudly. 'Can I meet him?' Georgie asked looking to her mother.

    'Maybe Georgie. Maybe later. Ok hunnie?' Brooke said looking at her daughter. Georgie nodded. 'How about we get Chinese for supper?' She asked already knowing the answer. 

    'Yes! Please! I love Chine food! It's my fav! Lets go mommie!' Georgie said running to the door before noticing her mother staring at the picture of her father. 'I said lets go mommie!' Georgie said a little more aggressive placing her hands on her hips. 

    'Ok! ok I'm comming' Brooke said as she put back her box of letters.

    'I know you're comming but not fast enough!' Georgie said running out of the bedroom knowing her mother would follow her anywhere. 

...

**_4 years ago._**

    Brooke Davis walked into her loft holding a bag a grocery's on her 7 month pregnant stomach. 'Rachel?' Brooke called out before entering the kitchen. She saw the note on the counter. 

    _Hey Brookie!_

_Going to a party for my job. Wearing one of your fabulous designs so don't worry your pretty head. Chinese is in the fridge I know it's your favorite. Be back by 2, Call if need anything._

_Lov lots,_

_Rachel_

_PS. don't clean. don't risk the baby _

Brooke laughed at the note knowing how much Rachel cared for her. She went to her bedroom and pulled out her box from the bottom of her bed. Not knowing how to contain her pregnancy Brooke found herself writing letters to Lucas again. The were full of the experence of her life and pregnancy. They told of things he never knew or would know. As she looked down at the box of letters, she had a wave of emotion over come her. Damn hormiones. It was 10 o'clock at night when she decided to call him. She picked up her cell phone and press the Lucas Scott cell phone botton and listen to the phone ring. 

    'Hello?' the voice at the other end answered.

    '_Lucas?'_ Brooke asked into the phone. She tried to keep the emotion down but the emotion still cracked through al little.

    'Brooke?' Lucas said even though it wasn't a question. He would recognize that husky voice anywhere. He was so overwhelmed with her calling him that he didn't notice the crack in her voice. 

    'Yeah its me.' Brooke said holding on to her cell phone.

    'Oh Brooke its so good to hear your voice. I mean we haven't spoke since that thing... well you know. How are you doing?' He asked into the phone.

    'Actually pretty good but I just needed to tell you something. How about you? How are you doing?' Brooke asked into the phone. She walked around her loft setting things in different places as she moved around. 

    'I'm doing great. After that night I went back to Peyton and told her that we didn't need to be engaged but I want to be with her. Now we're engaged!' Lucas said into the phone hoping Brooke would be happy for the two of them. 'I never would have known she was the one if you hadn't helped me figure out that I loved her,' after he said that he knew that he had made a mistake. 

    After hearing that Brooke slid to the floor against on of the walls. How could she tell him now that he was happily engaged? She couldn't ruin that even after he had told her they hadn't mattered that night. 'Oh thats great Lucas.' Brooke said as she tried to sound excited and happy for them. 

    'Are you okay Brooke? With us I mean?' Lucas asked into the phone as his front door flew open.

    'Of course. I'm fine.' Brooke said as she heard Lucas say hello to Peyton in the backround telling her he was on the phone with Brooke. 

    'So what did you want to tell me?' Lucas asked as he remembered that she had said that. Peyton slid into his lap and tried to listen in on their conversation. 

    'Oh, nothing. Just that you should try again with Peyton.' Brooke said trying to stay calm and pretend to be happy. The lies were breaking her. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She always had. That she was carring his child. 

    'Ok. I'm glad I did.' Lucas said as he tried to understand what Brooke was saying. He did hear the crack in her voice this time. 'Oh wait Brooke Peyton is here and wants to say hi.' Lucas said about to hand the phone.

    'No thats ok. I'll catch her next time, I have to go you know buisness to uphold.' Brooke said knowing she couldn't handle talking to Peyton. 'Bye Luke.' Brooke said as she hung up the phone knowing that she could never call again. 

    'Bye Brooke.' Lucas whispered. Somehow he knew she wanted to tell him and that she wasn't calling back. 

    'Wait. What did Brooke say?' Peyton said looking into her fiancee's eyes. 

    ' Oh she had some work to do. She said she would call back.' Lucas said as Peyton gave him a questioning stare. 'She just called to tell me to get back with you,' Lucas said placing a kiss on Peyton's lips. 

    'Oh,' Peyton said feeling bad about the jelously and hurt she had held about Brooke a few moments ago. 'She is such a good friend.' Peyton said as she intesified the kiss she and Lucas had going. Now it was Lucas's turn to feel guilty as the whole time they were kissing he was thinking about Brooke. 

...

    After hanging up the phone Brooke broke down in tears. She collapsed into her legs and cried her heart out. She then brought her hands down to her very pregnant belly and whisper and cooed to her baby, 'It's ok. We'll be ok. We can do it without a father. We can do it. I am sorry,' Brooke whispered falling apart once again.

    Rachel put her key in the door and twisted it and opened the door quietly trying not to wake Brooke who was usually asleep by 8. 

    Rachel slowly walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights and gave a little yelp as she saw her best friend curled up in her own arms crying. Rachel quickly helped Brooke off the ground and looked into her eyes. 'What happend?' Rachel whispered already knowing it was bad. 

    'I called him and now this baby isn't going to have a father.' Brooke cried out allowing new tears to fall as she flung herself into Rachel's arms letting all the feelings fall and having her shell broke open. 

    'Its ok. I'm here, I'm here now.' Rachel said cooing Brooke as they both fell to the floor in each other's arms. 'We'll do it together. Screw Lucas Scott,' Rachel said as she rubbed Brooke's back. 

...

    Rachel finally convinced Brooke to go to her bed. She tucked Brooke into the bed before turning to the door. 

    'Rachel?' a cracked scared voice spoke to her.She looked around and saw Brooke sititng up. 

    'Yeah sweetie?' Rachel asked as she took a look at Brooke's broken face.

    'Will you stay with me?' Brooke asked hating how vunrable she sounded but she needed her best friend.

    'Of course, you don't even have to ask.' Rachel said kicking of her shoes and crawling into the bed with Brooke and wraping her arms Brooke. Thats the way the slept for that night and many nights to come.

**_ok. please don't hate me for all the leyton but to have Brucas we need them. I finally got Lucas in there. Please review cause I worked hard on this chapter and put my heart and soul in it. _**

**_Thnxs for reading!_**

**_Luv lots,_**

**_Thefuturebelong2u._**


	4. He gave away his heart a long time ago

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really like that enjoy the story. This chapter is many set on the gang. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. sad i know**

    Lucas Scott was getting pressure from all angles. His editor was pressuring him about it. His fiancee. His brother. His nefew. His best friend. '_Where is yours book Luke?' _Where did his inspiration go? _The Unkindness of Ravens (_is this right?) came to him so naturally. But he couldn't seem to right. And he had no idea why. 

**_You're found hope, You've found faith. Found how fast she could take it away. Found true love, Lost your heart. Now you don't know who you are. _**

****They had been pushing back their wedding. When Lucas asked Peyton about it, Peyton had just replied she didn't have everybody there. He knew she missed Brooke. He missed Brooke too. Her witty replies, her funny comments, just her cheery attitude. They had tried to contact Brooke a few times but being the designer and CEO of her own company it took a lot of work. Peyton knew Brooke was busy but she was just missing her best friend she hadn't heared from in 4 years. It would work out. Brooke would come back and design her wedding dress and be her maid of honor. It would all work out. 

**_She made it easy, Made it free, made you hurt til you couldn't see. Sometimes it stops, Sometimes it flows. But baby that is how love goes. _**

    But the truth was he did now when he lost his inspiration. He lost his hope that night. The night Brooke had called for the last time. If you asked anyone around him they would say he had it all. He had the girl of his dreams. he had his best friend and his brother and nefew but it didn't seem enough. He had lost his true love. Sure he loved Peyton but his true love was Brooke. But he was in love with Peyton. She was apart of him and without her he was lost. But he couldn't have her and have Brooke. For now he had to bury these feelings he had for Brooke because he was with Peyton and had chosen Peyton. Peyton. Peyton. His fiance. And that was what he needed to start doing. Loving Peyton with all his heart. But it was hard when he had already given his heart away.

**_You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you lost it all. God knows even angels fall. _**

**_It's a secret no one tells; one day it's heaven, one day it's hell_**

    Sure Haley had stayed in contact with Brooke. So did Nathan. They just didn't tell Peyton and Lucas. Brooke had wanted it that way. They knew that it was hard for her now that they were together. Jamie loved talking to Brooke. He missed her and she missed him. But she was busy and they all knew that. She couldn't fly out to see her 5 year old godson all the time. And comming to Tree Hill would be hard. But Haley decided to give it a shot. She picked up a phone and rang the Clothes over Bro's owner's house. 

**_Ring _**

**_Ring_**

    'Georgie come here! It's bathtime!' Brooke yelled running after her daughter who was running around naiked. 'Please come on bath time! We'll sing songs! Come on Georgie!' Brooke yelled as she chased her daughter around. 

    'No mommie! No bath!' Georgie shouted over Brooke's pleads. 'You take a bath!' Georgie said before sprinting over to the dinning room table. 'No bath. Haha. You can't catch me. Haha mommie. You're slow!' Georgie said standing on the opposite side of the table then Brooke. Georgie was laughing profoundly at her mother's desperate attempts to get her in the bath tub.

**Ringgggg**

**Ringggggg**

    'My turn! I get to answer it!' Georgie said sprinting off to the telephone not caring that her mom could catch her now. She quickly picked up the phone. 'Hello? I'm Georgie!' Georgie said happily into the phone. 

    'Ha, I got you my little munchkin!' Brooke said picking Georgie up and swinging her around cause Georgie to errupt in giggles. Brooke then took the phone out of Georgie's hand before placing her on her hip, Georgie was still giggling away like it was the funniest thing. 'Hello. This is Brooke?' Brooke said into the phone. 

    'Brooke? It's Haley.' Haley said into the phone wondering who in God's name Georgie was.

    'Haley? Why are you calling?' Brooke asked into the phone before giving Georgie the silent motion. Georgie just pouted and gave her mother the puppy dog look. 'Hold on one second Haley. What Georgie?' Brooke said looking at her daughter who clearly wanted something.

    'Can I go play with my Barbies?' Georgie asked. 'Pwetty please. With a giant cheey on top?!' Georgie pleaded with her mother. 

    'Fine. But bathtime after. Ok?' Brooke said looking at her daughter who was considering her options.

    'Fine. Bath after.' Georgie said before fighting her way out of Brooke's embrace and running off to her bedroom.

    'Brooke?' Haley asked into the phone. 'Who was that?' 

    'Oh. No one. Why did you call? Is somebody hurt?' Brooke asked partly wanting to get off the topic of Georgie and fairly concerned. 

    'No. Everybody is fine. Just... Jamie's birthday is comming up and I would really like to suprise him with you.' Haley said into the phone. 'Ah. Wait. Say nothing. You haven't seen him in almost a year and he misses his godmother. Now if you don't make time I will serously send Nathan up there to drag you back here even if you are kicking and screaming. No exeptions.' Haley said into the phone, she knew Brooke didn't want to come but this was for her son and she wanted to make sure he had a great 6th birthday party. 

    Sighing to herself Brooke replied, 'Fine. But just for Jamie and I don't want Nathan dragging me to Tree Hill.' Brooke said. 

    'Ok. The party is in 3 days and the party is at 5, I'll see you then. Bye Brooke,' Haley said giving Brooke no time to argue.

**_You will fly and you will crawl; God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you lost it all. God knows event angels fall. _**

**_    '_**Georgie?' Brooke said peaking into her daughters room. Knowing she couldn't get anyone to babysit she asked her daughter a question she hoped never to ask. 'Want to go to see your daddy?' Brooke said before getting a squel from her daughter knowing she wouldn't stop talking until they finally came to see Lucas Scott. 

**Ok. So I didnt think this was such a good chapter. But review please cause I skipped studing for  you guys! **

**Love lots. **

**thefuturebelongs2u**

**Ps. Another chapter might be added as soon as tonight. **

**BTW: Song title: Even Angels Fall**


	5. This is Home

**ok. another chapter because I am in a writing mode and don't know if I'll be able to update this weekend if I don't get some frikin awesome reviews wink, wink. nudge, nudge think you know what i mean ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yo own nunca, yo entendio (spanish final 2morrow, fun! sarcastic)**

**_I've got my memories. They're always inside of me. But I can't go back. Back to how it was. I believe now I've come to far. No I can't go back Back to how it was. Created for a place I've never known_**

****'Georgie? Hunnie where here.' Brooke said shaking the 4 year old beside her. Georgie had been so excited she couldn't sleep last night and it had caught up with her 4 year old body. Georgie was wearing her nicest otffit since they didn't have time to change before they went to the Scott's house for Jamie's birthday party. 'Hunnie time to wake up.' Brooke said as her daughter's eyes slowly opened. 

    'Time to meet daddy?' Georgie said as she slowly sat up patting her dress down. 

    'Yeah baby girl. Time to meet daddy. But I need to ask you to do something for mommie. Ok? I need you not to tell people that Lucas is your daddy. Can you do that for mommie?' Brooke asked. 

    'Why?' Georgie asked with a cute confused look on her innocent face. Brooke knew that she wanted to be with Lucas but Brooke need a chance to tell him first before her daughter flung herself on him. 

    'Because a lot of people don't know that your his daughter and I want to tell him ok?' Brooke asked giving her daughter the same puppy dog look Georgie gave her all the time. 

    'Fine. And wipe that look off your face I'm im. im. immmine.' Georgie said trying to prononce the word her mother told her. 

    'Its immune hunnie' Brooke said laughing at her daughters attempt to use big words. 

    'Thats what I said mommie. Gosh' Georgie said as her and Brooke walked out of the plane hand and hand before giving her mother the famous Scott smirk knowing she had gotten her way. When Brooke walked past the _Welcome to Tree Hill _sign she knew it. She knew she was home and her life would never be the same again.

**_This is home. Now I'm finally where I belong. Where I belong. yeah, this is home. I've been searching for a place of my own. Now I've found it. Maybe this is home. Yeah. This is home. _**

 _Knock. Knock. _

Brooke knocked on the Scotts door before seeing the one person who could still make her heart leap. The one and only Lucas Scott. 

    'Brooke?'

    'Lucas.' 

**_Review! please I know its short but I will update soon if i get a review tonight. so type away little readers!_**


	6. TutorAunt and Uncle Hotshot

**Ok. So I am offically obbsessed with this story, Hope you all like it! Read and Review little readers.**

TeamxxBrucasxx: Thanks for the review. This is for you! (Cute Brucas moments ahead be ware.:)

**Disclaimer: in the words of Bill Clinton 'I didn't do it! I did not have sexual affairs (own the characters of this story) with that woman (on this website or in real life)**

**_'Brooke?'_**

**_'Lucas' _**Brooke replied in a whispered voice. Knowing she was about to crack she put on a fake smile and reached in for a hug letting go of Georgie's hand. 'Luke. It's soo good to see you.' Brooke said with full of sincerety.

    'I missed you too pretty girl,' Lucas said as he hugged Brooke noticing how pretty girl had just rolled off his tongue. Before Brooke could respond a little but demanding voice came from the side

    'Hey!' Georgie said seeing her mother embrace her father. 'Let go of my mommie mister or else.' Georgie said sending Lucas a glare from her deep blue eyes. Lucas let go of Brooke and and knelt down in front of Georgie. 

    'And who are you may I ask?' Lucas said looking at the little girl he had never seen or heard about before though he instintly feel for her. 

    ' I am Georgie Rachel S... Davis.' Georgie said with so much proudness and confidence that Brooke and Lucas couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

    'She is so your daughter Brooke,' Lucas said smiling at Georgie who was just looking at her father up and down trying to judge him in the matter of second he had. 

    ' How could you tell?' Brooke said sarcasticly. 

    'Oh how I missed you Cheery.' Lucas said, staring at Georgie knowing he had some connection with her. 

    'I missed you too Broody.' Brooke said not knowing why she had called him that. 

...

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey. She acts like summer and walks like rain. Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey. Since the return from her stay on the moon. She listens like spring and talks like June, hey hey,_**

****

    'So where is the birthday boy?' Brooke said as she tried to lighten up the mood. 

    'He's in the back with everyone else. You should go Brooke I'll take Georgie. Okay Georgie?' Lucas asked looking at the little blond girl. 

    'Yes! Yes! Please mommie?' Georgie said giving her mother a pretty please look. Lucas couldn't help but laugh noticing how much like her mother Georgie was. 

    'Ok. But be good.' Brooke said before leaving Lucas and Georgie alone. Lucas scooped Georgie up in one scoop and held her against his hip. It was perfect. She and Lucas fit perfectly together. Brooke looked over her shoulder and wondered how any one could not tell that Georgie was Lucas's. She was identical to him exept for the dimples. Blond hair, blue eyes, skinny body's. They matched perfectly. 

...

**_Tell me did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milkey way to see the lights all faded?, and  that heaven is over rated._**

    'Aunt Brooke!' Jamie yelled over the crowd getting the attention of everyone who stared at the brunette who just walked out to the deck. Jamie took off running to hug his godmother. When he finally got to her he jumped up and she flung her arms around him. She didn't relize how much she had missed them. 'Aunt Brooke! You're here. You came! This is the bestest birthday ever.' Jamie said while holding on tightly to his  godmother.

    'Oh, Jamie. I missed you soo much.' Brooke said hugging Jamie before setting him down. 'Wow you grew so much. You''ve gotten so handsome.' Brooke said twirling him around. She looked up and saw the people she had been avoiding for the past two years. There stood Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Skills, Bevin, Mouth and Millicent, who Mouth had meet and fell in love with while he visited Brooke 2 years ago, she had quit her job and moved here to be with him. Sighing Brooke put on a happy face and walked over to her friends.

...

**_Tell me did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_**

    'B Davis' Peyton said as she walked over and engulfed Brooke in a big hug. Brooke couldn't help but to be happy as she felt the embrace of her best friend. 

    'P. Sawyer.' Brooke managed to get out without crying. The best friends just stood there like that for a while. With everyone staring on them. Relasing Peyton from the hug Brooke smiled and went over to Haley. 'Hey tutor-mom.' Brooke said before Haley burst out crying and threw her arms around Brooke. 

    'Brooke!' Haley sobbed as she hugged Brooke like her life depended on it. 'You look great.' Haley said looking Brooke over to see if she was broken or something like that. 

    'You too. You have a nice little baby bumb there.' Brooke said putting her hand on Haley stomach. 

    'Wait. How did you know?' Haley asked knowing she and Nathan hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant. 'I haven't said anything. Have you Nathan?' Nathan just shook his head looking profounded. 

    'Well I guess a mother just knows.' Brooke said earning confused lookes from everyone from the group. 

    'What?' Haley said and as on cue Lucas walked out of the house with  Georgie holding his hand. Georgie then droped Lucas's hand scared at all the people staring at her. She ran to her mother and hid behind her legs. 'You have a daughter Brooke?' Haley asked.

    'Yeah.' Brooke said looking behind her back to her daughter who looked terrified. 'Come out sweetie. Introduce your self.' Brooke said with no response from Georgie. Georgie who had been so cofident around Lucas was now a shy little girl. Brooke bent down to her level and said, 'Remember show no fear.' Her daughter nodded and turned to the other grown ups. 

    'My name is Georgina Rachel Davis.' She said before sending everyone the Scott smirk. 

    'Wow Brooke.' Peyton said confused why her best friend wouldn't tell her that she had a daughter. 'How old is she? Why didn't you tell me? I mean you haven't talked to me in 4 years and you just show up here with you daughter,' Peyton said getting upset every more second. Before she could say anything else a little voice spoke up. 

    'Hey!' Georgie yelled. 'Why are you making my mommie upset?' Georgie said seeing that her mom was getting visabbly upset. ' You have no right. You are a mean person,' Georgie said before glaring up at Peyton suddenly ganing her cofidence back.

    'Georgie!' Brooke scolded. 'Peyton was just upset cause I didn't stay in contact with her. Say your sorry. Its not Peyton's fault,' Brooke said looking down at her daughter who didn't say a word. 'Do I have to give you a time out?' Brooke said, 

    'No...' Georgie said. ' Sorry Peyton.' Georgie said with the least amount of remorse Brooke's ever heard. Brooke then picked her daughter up. 

    'Georgie. I would like you to meet some friend of mommie.' Brooke said carring Georgie to her friends. 'This is mommie's friend Aunt Haley or i call her tutor girl.' Brooke said putting Georgie in front of Haley. Georgie then flung her hands around Haley's neck and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the check. 

    'Hi tutor-aunt.' Georgie said with a giggle before returning her arms to Brooke's neck. 

    'This is your Uncle Nathan or hotshot as I like to call him.' Brooke said gaining a laugh from Nathan. 

    'Hi uncle Hotshot,' Georgie said before placing a slobbery kiss on his check. Giggling she then pinched his checks.

    'Ok Georgie leave Uncle hotshot alone. You know your aunt Millicent and Uncle Mouth and this is mommie's best friend..' Brooke said before getting inturupted by her daughter. 

    'I though Aunt Rachel was your best friend.' Georgie said getting defensive of her aunt. 

    'This is my old best friend, Georgie' Brooke said before looking at Peyton who didn't look to happy. 'Her name is Aunt Peyton. Say hello Georgie.'

    'Hello Peyton.' Georgie said sticking her hand out to Peyton.

...

**Ok I have to get some rest so this is it for tonight. Did you like? Tell me in your awesome reviews. You don't even have to be a user to review! please! love motivation! haha**

**lov lots **

**thefuturebelongs2u**

**BTW: Song: Drops of Jupiter.**


	7. Brooke Davis needed her best friend

**Thanks for all the awesome review. Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing and not even this computer. sad i know!**

**...**

    **_This is morning. That's when I spend the most time, Thinking 'bout what I've given up. This is a warning. When you start the day just to close the curtains. You're thinking 'bout what I've given up. _**

    Lucas heart leap for the first time in 4 years. For the first time since she last called. Now he wasn't going to be able to forget it. He had returned to him. But he knew that she had a daughter, Georgie. He was better of with Peyton. Thats what everyone told him. Brooke had even said they were meant to be together, him and Peyton. True Love Always. That was them. But he remember when him and Brooke were that. True love forever. His pretty girl, the cheery to his broody. She was his. But she broke up with him and practicly pushed him to Peyton. She gave up on their relationship. And now he need to give up theirs too. And Lucas was so wrapped up in Brooke he didn't even notice her daughters deep blue eyes. 

    Lucas Scott wrote for the second time in his life that life. This wasn't like his crappy pages of work he had written for the past 4 years but inspired work. After exiting quickly from the pary after Brooke had made her timely exit he had sat at the computer and wrote. For 2 hours straight. Writing of a boy and coment.

...

    **_Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo. I'm writing you a symphony of sound, Where are you now? As I rearrange the songs again. This mix could burn a hold in anyone, But it was you I was thinking of._**

****Haley couldn't help but notice Georgie. When Lucas came out with Brooke's little girl Haley couldn't help but see. There was no way Georgie wasn't Lucas's. The were the same. Haley saw as she stared into those eyes. She had seen those eyes on her husband and best friend and even her son. Those deep eyes that could stare into your soul. _Hi Tutor-aunt _She was so Brooke's daughter. She looked nothing like Brooke except for the dimples. But inside she was all Brooke. She had a cheery personality and you didn't want to mess with her like Peyton. Haley knew that Leyton's perfect world would be crashing down soon enough and she didn't want to add to their problems with the Brooke situation. Haley knew that Peyton could tell her world was crashing down. Thats was why she was so bitchy but Haley couldn't blame her. She saw how happy Lucas looked with Brooke and Georgie. She just hoped Lucas would break it off easily. Cause if she knew one thing about her best friend is that he was completly and truely in love with Brooke Davis. 

...

    **_I read your letter. The one you left when you broke into my house. Retracing every step you made, and you said you meant it. And there's a piece of me in every single second of every single day. But if it's true then tell me how it got this way?_**

****Peyton was happy. Truely happy, she was. She loved Brooke and was happy that she was back. But she was no fool. She knew that Lucas was still partly in love with her, but she needed to show him how much in love with her he was. She needed him to stay with her. She was in love with him and Brooke didn't need him as much as her. She needed him to save her cause she couldn't do it herself. Brooke had a daughter. She was alright. Peyton was so struck with jelously and a need to tear down Brooke she completly missed the fact Georgie was exactly Lucas. 

...

    **_Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo i'm writing you a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I rearrange the songs again. This mix could burn a hold through anyone But it was you i was thinking of. _**

****Brooke Davis needed to stay strong. Brooke Davis needed to stay strong for her daughter's sake. Brooke Davis needed her best friend. But her best friend was being a bitch. And her other one was in New York. But Brooke Davis needed her and she was just a call away. Brooke Davis needed her best friend to pick up the pieces after she told Lucas Scott that Georgia was his daughter. 

**Kinda short I know but it's late and I just wanted to get a chapter out to all of you! Next chapter: Brooke goes over to Lucas's to tell him somthing! Lots of drama**

**Review!**

**Love lots,**

**Thefuturebelongs2u**


	8. I need you to say it

**_Thanks for the reviews. I'm going on vacation next week so I want to get as many updates done as possible. I will try my hardest to get you guys updates every 3 days. _**

**_BTW: Karen and Lily are of with _**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own One Tree Hill. No_**

...

**    _Gone away are the golden days, Just a page in my diary. So here I am, a utopian citizen. Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism. Memories they're following me like a shadow now. And I'm dreaming. And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief._**

Georgie was at a play date with Jamie and now it was time for Brooke to face the music. Seeing Lucas made her relize how much she needed to tell him that Georgie was his. She couldn't forget Peyton's feelings. She had to tell her also. This wasn't going to be an easy talk. But it had to be done. She needed them to know. 

_Knock, Knock_

_   '_Hey Brooke' Lucas said as he opened his side door to find Brooke standing there. A memory came back to when his door was painted red and she was his girl behind the red door. 

...

_'So what are you going to miss most about me?' Brooke asked as her and Lucas walked towards his door. Brooke knew that they might never have this again since she was moving. 'It has to be somthing good. No how much you'll miss hanging out with me or how hot I am.'_

_    'Hmm..' Lucas said but he knew exactly what he would miss, he just like making Brooke wait. 'I miss the girl behind the red door.' _

_..._

_    'Don't go.' Lucas said as he parked in front of Brooke's house, Brooke already knows that she has to go. 'I just needed to say it. You have to stay.' He said looking into her eyes._

_   'We're finally friends again and now I'm leaving.' Brooke said with a crack in her voice. She looks towards her door. 'I really liked being the girl behind the red door.'_

_..._

'Hey Luke.' Brooke said as she fumbled with her purse strap. Lucas could tell somthing was bothering her. 'I need to tell you something.' Brooke said as she adverted her eyes down to the floor. 

    'Ok. Peyton's out with her new artist recording but if you want we can talk now.' Lucas said taking Brooke into his living room. 'What's up Brooke?' He said looking at Brooke who was still staring at the ground playing with her keys. 'Brooke?' 

    'Do you remember that night in New York?' Brooke said not looking at Lucas while she spoke. _Of course he remember stupid question. _Brooke thought after she thought. 

    'Yeah of course. After Peyton said no to my proposal. Why?' Lucas said trying to make eye contact with Brooke. Why would she bring up that night? After they promised never to talk about it again. 

    'Do you remember when I called you like 6 months after that?' Brooke asked trying to avoid Lucas's gaze.

    'Yeah.' Lucas said wondering what Brooke was talking about.

    'Do you know how old Georgie is?' Brooke said knowing that after this she could never go back. It was now or never, Luke just had to be as smart as she thought he was. 

...

    **_I've seen your act, And I know all the facts. I'm still in love with you I wish you were. It ain't hard to see, Who you are underneath. I'm still in love with you I wish you were. And I wish you were here._**

****Peyton saw Brooke's car parked outside and decided to somewhat sneak in to listen to their conversation. She didn't want to interupt.  She knew she could trust her best friend but Brooke had seemed like something was bothering her, she just didn't know why she thought she couldn't talk to her about it.

    'Ummm... 4 right?' Lucas said confused. 

    'What colored eyes does she have?' Brooke asked hoping Luke would get it soon cause she didn't want to ask any more. 

    'Blue? What does this have to do with anything Brooke?' Lucas asked not getting any of which Brooke was saying.

    'And?' Brooke said. 

    'And what? Ok. So Georgie has blue eyes and blonde hair. And she's four years old. And we got together 4 years ago, so what?' Lucas said as Brooke finally looked into his eyes and it finally clicked. 'Wait. Georgie is for and we got together 4 years ago. Wait when is her birthday?' Lucas asked staring at Brooke.

    'April 5th' Brooke said breaking eye contact.

    'So that about 9 months since New York. Brooke?' Lucas said picking up her chin. When Brooke's eyes meet his again they were filled with tears. 'Brooke? Tell me.' Brooke shook her head. 'Brooke. I need you to say it,' Lucas said as his eyes got a little misty. 'You have to say it for me to believe it. Say it Brooke. You have too.' Lucas said as he stared into her eyes. 

    'I can't Luke.' Brooke said shaking her head. ' I can't Luke. Don't make me say it. Please.' Brooke said not being able to look out of his eyes. 

    'Say it Brooke. I need you to say it. Say it for me. Say it for Georgie. She needs it Brooke. I need it.' Lucas said as he stared into her eyes. She had to say it. He couldn't believe it with out her saying it.

    'Luke.' Brooke said still hoping he wouldn't make her. Lucas just shook his head. He wasn't giving up. 'You... well Georgie... she's your's Luke.' Brooke said. Looking up at Luke tears started pouring down her face. Before Luke could react a voice came out of the shadows. 

    'You have a daughter?' Peyton said before stepping out from the kitchen staring at Lucas and Brooke. Brooke took one look at Peyton and broke down completely. 

**_Read and Review! Brooke's secret is out!_**

**_Love Lots,_**

**_thefuturebelongs2u_**


	9. You whispered her name Luke

**_Ok. New chapter! Drama ahead! Read and Review._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of one tree hill sadly, a world would be a happier place if i did_**

...

    **_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough. And it was all in vain. Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_**

_4 years ago:_

    Lucas pulls Brooke in for a kiss. Brooke knows that he's only heart broken this is his way of healing. A one night thing. But she doesn't want to the be rebound girl cause it wouldn't only be just that for her. It would mean everything cause she was still in love with him. Brooke Davis would always be in love with Lucas Scott

    'Luke.' Brooke said pulling away from the kiss. 'That might of been your second biggest mistake in the last 24 hours.' Brooke knows the right things to say make Luke relize that this was a mistake. when all she wanted to do was kiss him more.

    'No Brooke this isn't a mistake. I love you. Screw Peyton.' Lucas said as he pulled her in for another kiss. 

    'No Lucas. You're hurting. This doesn't mean anything to you.' Brooke said trying her hardest to not return the kiss he started planting down her neck. 'Luke. Please stop'

    'Come on Brooke. This could be our start. Peyton's out of the picture.  We can be together again. Come on pretty girl.' Lucas said as he kissed on the mouth once again. Then that was it. Brooke looked into his eyes and couldn't say no. The damn Scott boys had that effect on her. 'Oh pretty girl, I missed you' Luke whispered in to her ear. 

_The next morning:_

    'Brooke?' Lucas said as he opened his eyes. 'Brooke?' He looked down to see a very naked Brooke laying next to his very naked body. Compared to Peyton she looked fragile. Like you could break her with one touch. But as he looked on her face he knew he had already broken her. Tears ran down her face and her eyes were puffy. 'Brooke?' Lucas said hesintly before pushing her slightly to wake up.

    'Luke.' Brooke said as she quickly wiped the tears off her checks and pulled a blanket over herself as she looked for her clothing around the room. 'Go back to her Luke.' Brooke said as she gave him a fake smile that would grace her face for a long time after. 'This didn't mean anything. Just one night two people reminising. You love Peyton Luke. I hear you.' Brooke said as she slipped on her otfit from the night before.

    'Brooke.' Lucas said sitting up in the bed staring at her. 

    'Luke. No I could see it in your face last night and... in the way you whispered her name in the middle of it. And in the night you were whispering her name Luke.' Brooke said trying not to break in front of him.

    'Brooke. I'm sorry.' Luke said as he started slipping his clothes on.

    'If I had a penny for all the times you've told me that. It's fine Luke. Lets just forget this ever happened. Ok? Go get her back Lucas. You two belong together.' Brooke said as she started to leave. Before leaving she turned back and whispered. 'Bye Broody.' Before walking out that door and never going back.

    'Bye pretty girl,' Lucas said knowing he had just broken her. And he couldn't do anything about it. 

...

    **_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. And that's what you get for falling again. You can't get him out of your head. And that''s what you get for falling again. _**

    'You have a daughter Luke?' Peyton asked staring at him as if she had never seen him before. 

    'Peyt...' Brooke said before she was cut off by Peyton.

    'No. No. You've cause enough trouble. Get out Brooke.' Peyton said pointing towards the door.  

    'Brooke, you don't have to go.' Lucas said as he sent Peyton a glare. She had no right to talk to Brooke like that. 

    'Yeah she does. That little homewreaker has to go.' Peyton said as Brooke whispered an I'm sorry before scurring out the front door. 'How long?' Peyton whispered.

    'I just found out. I swear Peyt.' Lucas said trying to calm his girlfriend... no fiancee.  'This isn't going to change anything between us Peyton.' Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug.

    'Yes it is. You're going to choose her. She has everything you want. You've always wanted a kid and wife Luke. She could give that to you.  I don't have what she has,' Peyton said crying into Lucas's shoulder. 

    'No she wouldn't Peyton.' Lucas said rubbing her back. ' But I won't be Dan. Peyton. I can't. I have to get to know her.' Lucas said pulling Peyton back and staring into her eyes. 

    'When Lucas? Did you cheat on me with her?' Peyton said raising her eyes to his. 

    'No Peyton. I swear it was a one night stand after you rejected my proposal. We left it like that. I swear Peyton it meant nothing.' Lucas said as Peyton nodded and put her head right into his chest. Lucas finally relized how Brooke felt about lying about your feelings. Holding Peyton Lucas couldn't help but notice that Peyton didn't fit into his arms and chest. That place that fit perfectly with Brooke.

...

    **_It's the way. That he makes you feel. It's the way That he kisses you. It's the way, That he makes you fall in love. She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and. Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men. And thats what you get for falling again. You can never get him out of your head,_**

    'Brooke?' Haley asked as she opened the door to find her friend there. Her eyes red and puffy and tears pouring down her face. 'Brooke? What happened?' 

    'Where is she?' Brooke asked as she walked into the house. 'Georgie?' She managed to get out chocking back a sob. A little blonde girl ran down the stairs with her pink dress made specaily for her twirling around her.

    'Mommie?' Georgie asked as she saw her mother fall down on her knees and open her arms. As quickly as they opened Georgie had filled her arms with her small little body. 'It's ok mommie. You can always cry to me.' Georgie said as she wraped her arms around her mother's neck and tucked her head into her shoulder as Brooke sobbed into her back.

**_Read and Review. _**

**_BTW: Songs: Bleeding Love. Pretty Girl (great song!)_**

**_Love lots,_**

**_thefuturebelongs2u_**


	10. I guess I'm yours

**_Thanks for the reviews! Its storming where I am and i am bored so here is an extra chapter!_**

**_Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill_**

...

'Georgie?' Brooke said pulling herself together for Georgie's sake. 'Can you go hang out with Uncle Nathan and Jamie? Mommie needs to talk to Aunt- Haley. Ok?' Georgie nodded before running up the stairs. At the top stair she turned around and looked hard at Brooke.

    'You're going to be ok.' Georgie said before returning to the game of Sorry she was playing before. 

    'Haley.' Brooke said weakly before she starting sobbing. Haley helped Brooke up and brought her to the couch. For a few moments they just sat there Brooke sobbing into Haley's shoulder. 

    'Lucas didn't take it very well?' Haley asked before Brooke look up and looked at Haley confused,

    'How...' Brooke started to ask.

    'I am smarter than you think. Remember you and your gorgeous daughter call me Tutor-girl/aunt for a reason,' Haley said earning a chuckle from Brooke. 

    'Not him.' Brooke said before grabing Haley's hand, Brooke had forgotten how good Haley was at this, knowing what was wrong. She suddenly remember how great of a friend Haley was. 

    'Peyton.' Haley said in her all knowing voice.

    'Are you God or something?' Brooke said. They both shared a little laugh. 'I forgot how great you are.' Brooke said staring into Haley's eyes.

    'I get better every year,' Haley replied. 'You're going to be ok you know. Georgie is right, a smart little girl.' Haley said before pulling Brooke into another hug right before the door bell rang.

...

    **_It's a secret no one tells. One day it's heaven, one day it's hell. It's no fairy tail; Take it from me. That's the way it's supposed to be. You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angel fall._**

    'I need to see her Brooke' Lucas said standing outside of Haley's front door. 'I need to meet my daughter.'

    'You've already meet her Luke.' Brooke said looking at the determination on Lucas's face.

    'No I need to meet her as her father.' Lucas said before he walked into the house. 

    'Are you sure you should meet her now Lucas? It's late,' Haley said trying to give Brooke a day to prepare Georgie. for meeting her father

    'No Hales. I need to see her now.' Lucas said not looking at Haley but only at Brooke.

    'Ok.' Brooke said, knowing she owed him at least that. 'Georgie, someone is here for you.' Brooke yelled up the stairs. 

    'Who mommie?' Georgie asked as she came out to the staircase. Lucas could see it now. She looked exactly like him. Her eyes, her hair, her figure. She was him. But she had her mother's dimples which graced her face perfectly. 'Hi!' Georgie said excitidly as she saw Lucas standing there. 

    'Georgie? There is somthing me and your mother need to tell you.' Lucas said as he watched Georgie skip down the stairs finding her way right in front of him. 'Umm. I don't know how to say this.' Lucas said as he knelt down so he was sitting eye to eye with her. 'Well I guess I'm your father.' Lucas said waiting for a reaction from the little girl.

    'Well duh.' Georgie said as she threw her arms around him and griped his neck tightly. 'I'm just glad you finally figured it out.' Georgie said into his neck. 

    'Well, I guess I'm yours then pretty girl.' Lucas whispered in her ear earning a little giggle at his nickname for her. 'I love you Georgie.' And he knew he meant it. He had already fallen for the little girl, his little girl.

    'I love you too daddy,' Georgie said. Lucas hadn't ever felten any more love. Well maybe that was a lie. He had felt it with a certian brunette. 'So Georgie how'd you know I was your father?' Lucas asked 

    'Mommie showed me your picture in her boxs of letters to you.' Georgie said not knowing her mistake. 

    'Georgie!' Brooke yelped as Lucas stared up on her.

    'How long?' Lucas said. 'How long have you been writting my letters again Brooke?' 

    'Since 6th month's.' Brooke said. She knew Lucas knew what she meant. 'Georgie! Its already 9 40.' Brooke said to her daughter.

    'Soo?' Georgie said looking at her mother as if she was going crazy.

    'Its 40 minutes passed your bed time. Time for bed.' Brooke said as she started to take Georgie out of Lucas's arms. 'We have to go back to the hotel.' 

    'Mommie! I want to stay with daddy! Please!' Georgie said holding on to Lucas's neck as if for dear life.

    'How about Georgie stays the night with me?' Lucas said. ' I mean we still have Lily's bed all set up. And it would really give me a chance to bond with her.' Lucas said and before Brooke could reply Haley jumped in.

    'Yeah and you can stay here. Jamie really has missed his Aunt Brooke. You know what that is what is going to happen. No arguements.' Haley said with her demanding voice. 

    'Well..' Brooke said as Georgie was chanting pleases to her, 'Fine but just for the night.' She said as she watched her daughter and father of her high five each other. 'But I swear Lucas if she is hurt in any...'Brooke said before she was cut off.

    'I could never hurt my pretty girl,' Lucas said staring at Georgie. That was what scared Brooke. Because he already had. 

**_Review! Please!_**

**_Love lots,_**

**_thefuturebelongs2u_**


	11. I'm not worth it

**_Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter it was really emotional for me to write since it has some issues I've dealt with in it. This chapter has some issues that could upset people so be careful as you read. Thats all I can say without giving it away. _**

**_Read and Review: _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill. _**

**_..._**

'Peyton?' Lucas said as he carried Georgie into the house. She was leaning against his shoulder. 'Peyton?'

'Yeah?' Peyton said as she walked into the living room to find Lucas and Georgie sitting there. 'What's she doing here?' Peyton said as she noticed how alike they were. They were the exact same and that was what scared her. Brooke was able to give him the family he always wanted. She hadn't done that yet. She needed to do that if they would end up together.

'Georgie is staying the night with us.' Lucas said without taking his eyes off of Georgie. 'She going to stay in Lilly's room.'

'Oh. Ok. I'm making some popcorn. We could watch a movie after she goes to sleep.' Peyton said directed at Lucas.

'Daddy?' Georgie said as Peyton knew that Georgie had a bigger hold on his heart then she did becuase his face lit up when she said it. 'Can I stay up a little later and watch a movie with you,please daddy?' Georgie asked giving Lucas her best puppy dog face. 'Please!'

'Oh.Ok' Lucas said knowing he would be spoiling her for the rest of her life. 'What movie do you wanna watch pretty girl?' Lucas asked getting a grunt from Peyton in reply.

'Lucas, I really wanted to spend time with you.' Peyton said trying to give Lucas a puppy dog look,

'Peyton. She's my daughter. I need time with her.' Lucas said completly ignoring Peyton's hurt face. 'So what movie pretty girl?'

'Umm... a princess movie daddy!' Georgie said as she ran to open her sutcase. 'Look daddy! I brought Enchanted! We can watch it!' Georgie said as she ran to her father and jumped on top of him. 'Please? I love this movie. It's me and mommie's favorite cause she gets the guy in the end!' Georgie said with a giggle before staring at Peyton. 'You may watch,' Georgie said before turning back to face her father.

'Ok, pretty girl. Enchanted it is.' Lucas said earning a squel from Georgie and a stare.

'Lucas. You can't spoil her. I don't think Brooke would want it.' Peyton said before sitting next to Lucas taking his hand in hers.

'Peyton. She's my daughter. I have time to make up for. ' Lucas said as he stared at Georgie was searching through her sutcase looking for her princess pajamas. 'I want to spoil her.'

Once Georgie had changed she ran back into the living room to see her father holding hands with Peyton. That wasn't acceptable. 'Daddy! Help me put in the movie.' Georgie said as she took Lucas's hand out of Peyton's. 'Enchanted time!' Georgie said taking Lucas up to the dvd player. After the movie was in Georgie climbed in between Lucas and Peyton before taking a seat on his lap and resting her body right against his. She watched about half of the movie before she feel asleep against her father's chest. Lucas started to get up when he heard a voice.

'Where are you going?' Peyton said.

'Shh... Georgie asleep. I'm putting her to bed. ' Lucas whispered harshly to Peyton. He sent her a glare before taking Georgie to the bedroom. He tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering. 'Goodnight my pretty girl.'

'Night daddy.' Georgie whispered as she turned around and went back to sleep. Lucas stared at her standing at the door. She rested so peacefully like she knew she was safe. He knew that he could never hurt her. She had become everything to him.

'Hey, good looking.' Peyton said comming up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder. 'She really is Brooke's daughter.' Peyton said noticing how she slept. 'Brooke sleeps likes that.'

'Or at least she did,' Lucas whispered remember the night they had slept together.

'What?' Peyton asked.

'Oh,nothing. Lets go to sleep.' Lucas said before forcing his eyes off Georgie.

'Are you sure you want to sleep?' Peyton asked trying to sound seductive.

'Yes, its been a long day Peyton. ' Lucas said as he walked towards their bedroom.

'But I want you Lucas,' Peyton said as she started to undress.

'No Peyton. I need sleep.' Lucas said turning her away. 'We need to sleep and anyway my daughter is in the other room.' Lucas said as he started to relax in the bed.

'Just not ours.' Peyton said as she started to get dressed again. When she was sure Lucas was asleep she put her coat and shoes on and went to see a brunette she had to talk to.

...

**_Whoa I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him. To steal it all away from you now. But God it feels so good. 'Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it feels soo... It just feels so good..._**

_Knock,Knock._

'Peyton?' Nathan said rubbing his eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'Where is she?' Peyton said as she entered the house. Nathan just gave her a confused look. 'Where is Brooke god-damnit Nathan!' Peyton said.

'Shh... My wife and son are sleeping Peyton.' Nathan said as he stared at Peyton the scott glare.

'Where Nathan?' Peyton said again. 'Or I swear I will wake them up.'

'In the pool house. Why?' Nathan asked as Peyton scurred to the back door and then to the pool house. 'This has got to be bad.'

'Brooke!' Peyton yelled as she knocked on the pool house's door. 'Open up the damn door Brooke.' Brooke opened the door rubbing her eyes. Peyton hated Brooke for the way she looked. She could just wake up and look amazing.

'What are you doing here Peyton? Did something happen to Georgie?' Brooke said as she scurried around the pool house looking for her purse. 'Is she hurt?' Brooke asked jumping to the worst case scenarios

'No. Your and Lucas's precious child is perfect. Execpt for the fact she's your child. Unlucky kid.' Peyton said as she walked towards Brooke. 'Why did you tell him Brooke? Why ruin my world? Is this fun for you?' Peyton spat at Brooke.

'No, Peyton! How could you even say something like that. Georgie just need her father. ' Brooke replied as she backed up since Peyton was walking closer toward her.

'Well, guess what I needed? My best fg friend! But she's just a whore who slept with my fiance. I thought you had more class then that Brooke. But I shouldn't be suprised you were always the little slut. Like when you slept with Nathan. Bet you only like them when you can't have them. Like Nathan and Lucas and what ever happened to good old Chase. You cheat on him too?' Peyton said glaring at Brooke.

'Hey! You don't get to call me the whore. You were broken up both times Peyton. It was you who was with Lucas behind my back! Twice. You don't get to call me a whore for wanting my daughter to have a father.' Brooke spat back at Peyton pointing a finger at her.

'Yeah! Well if it wasn't for your little bitch of a daughter I would be having my happly ever after!' Peyton screamed back at her.

'Don't you dare say one word about my daughter. She has nothing to do with me and you.' Brooke said as she stared at Peyton as she never had spoken to her before.

'Don't you get it Brooke she has everything to do with it! You should have gotten rid of her!'Peyton screamed at Brooke before Brooke's hand smacked her check.

'Don't you ever say that again.' Brooke warned as Peyton stoore at her.

'She must remind you of him everyday. I bet you wished you never had her. Think about how she must feel. Knowing no one will never want her. You or her father.' Peyton said as she walked towards Brooke.

'I want her! I love her! So does Luke You know that!' Brooke said standing her ground.

'How will he feel about her once we get married and have our own little children. Then they'll be no time for precious little Georgie and she turn out to be as big as of whore as her mother.' Peyton said getting her face close to Brooke's . 'Then she might do what you did. How would you think of her then?'

'That would never happen. I would always be there. And Lucas he loves her Peyton and you're just afraid to admit it. That he loves her more than you.' Brooke said as Peyton's fist swung right against her face. Brooke didn't return it. The old Brooke might of but not the mother.

'You are a whore! I am going to make sure everyone knows everything about you! You are a homewreaker and know it! You shouldn't worry about Georgie now since I am going to become her new mother after she learns her old mother was a whore and druggie!' Peyton screamed at Brooke before she punched her again.

'Peyton.' Brooke cried. 'How could you say that to me?' Brooke said as she lied defeated on the floor. Tears were pouring out of her face,

Peyton saw Brooke lying on the floor and she suddenly felt bad. Not bad horrible. 'Brooke? I am sorry. That just came out' Peyton said as she reached down to comfort her best friend.

'No. Stay away from me. How could you say that to me? I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for this to happen.' Brooke cried as Peyton knelt in front of her.

'Brooke,' Peyton said as she tried to put her hand on Brooke. Brooke just flinched at the contact and shook it away.

'Leave Peyton.' Brooke said as she stared at Peyton. 'Leave Peyton. I don't want you here.' Brooke said putting her eyes to Peyton's. Peyton saw Brooke's broken eyes and she couldn't believe that she had said all that.

'I am sorry Brooke. It didn't even come out right. I didn't mean it.' Peyton said as Brooke shook off any contact. 'Please Brooke talk to me.' Peyton said and before Peyton had time to react Brooke ran to the bathroom. Peyton ran after her knowing what was going to happen.

'Brooke!' Peyton screamed at the door. The door was locked and Peyton needed to get in there before Brooke did something she would regret. 'Brooke! Please! I know I hurt you! Please don't hurt yourself! Please!' Peyton yelled as Brooke sobbed behind the door. 'Don't do it Brooke! Please!' Peyton screamed as she flung her hands on the door banging as loud as she could. 'Brooke!' Peyton screamed.

**_SKIP THIS PART IF NOT WANT TO SEE SCENES OF BROOKE'S DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOR._**

'Peyton.' Brooke whispered as she fell down to the floor. Brooke started sobbing. Didn't Peyton get how hurt she was. Didn't she know how much she had hurt her? Didn't she care? No, she didn't. Nobody cared. She was all alone. 'Why Peyton?' She cried as Peyton was banging on the door.

'I'm sorry! Brooke! I'm not worth it!' Peyton screamed. Her knuckles were becoming bloody but she had to get to Brooke. 'Brooke please don't do anything. Just for 5 minutes. Please Brooke!' Peyton said as she left her place and ran back to the house only to be greeted by Nathan.

'Whats all the screaming about?' Nathan said half angry half concerned.

'I need Haley. It's Brooke! Call Lucas, Nathan! Tell him to bring Georgie it's Brooke.'Peyton sobbed as she told Nathan who looked at her confused. 'Just do it!' She screamed at him. Nathan then quickly went to the phone and called Lucas. Peyton ran up the stairs into Nathan's and Haley's bedroom.

'Haley!' Peyton said as Haley jerked out of bed. 'Come quickly, it's Brooke!' Peyton said as she cried while Haley got out of bed and ran out the door with Peyton quickly behind her.

'Brooke?' Haley asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. 'Brooke. It's Haley. Let me in sweetie.' Haley said as she tried to convince Brooke to let her in. Inside the bathroom Brooke had already done her dirty secret but somehow the pain hadn't gone away. 'Brooke.' Haley said more sternly. 'Brooke Let me in.' Haley said. She turned to Peyton, 'What happened? Haley said to Peyton who just stared at the doors. 'Peyton! What happened?' Haley said getting the attention from Peyton.

'We got into a fight. It's all my fault.' Peyton cried as she fell to the ground leaning against the bathroom door. 'Brooke,' Peyton whispered. 'Please. Let them help you. Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself' She cried through the door.

'Leave me alone! You all hate me anyway.' Brooke cried from the other side of the door. 'Nobody cares about me,' she cried into her hands.

'Brooke!' Haley cried. 'Don't say that I love you. You know that.' Haley said placing her head on the door. 'Please Brooke. Let me in!' Haley said already knowing the answer. 'Please.' Haley said desperatly.

'No.' She whispered back. A distraught Lucas came rushing through the door. On his hip was Georgie who looked scared.

'Mommie?' Georgie said as she looked at the bathroom door. 'Mommie! Let me in Mommie!' Let me in!' Georgie said banging her hands against the door. Tears poured down her eyes. 'Let me in!' 'Mommie!' She said crying against the door while her little fists knocked onto the door. Lucas picked her up and cradled her against his chest. 'Mommie,' She whimpered as Lucas rubbed her back. 'Mommie,'

'What happened,' Lucas asked as he looked at Peyton who's eyes were averted downwards. 'What did you do Peyton?' Lucas said staring at her.

'Give me Georgie.' Haley said as she put out her hands to Lucas. 'Now Lucas. She doesn't need to be here for this.' Haley said as Lucas gave in and handed her to Haley. Haley then walked out to put Georgie in bed with Jamie.

'What did you do?' Lucas said glaring at Peyton. 'What the hell did you do to her?' Lucas screamed at Peyton.

'We got in a fight.' Peyton whimpered. Lucas stared down at her and it was like he didn't know her at all. 'I'm so sorry,' Peyton said to everyone including Brooke.

'Brooke?' Nathan said taking charge as he knocked on the door. 'Let me in Brooke.' Nathan said with no reply from Brooke. 'Now Brooke. I mean it. You either talk to me alone or I will knock down that door and you'll have to face everyone.' Nathan said waiting for a reply. After a few seconds the door unlocked and it opened slightly. 'Leave now. All of you.' Nathan demanded as Peyton and Lucas left the pool house before Nathan slipped into the bathroom to see a sight he would never forget.

**Review! I changed this chapter**


	12. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Author's Note:

I changed the last Chapter drastically so go back and read it again. Thnxs!


	13. I can't Nate

**_okey dokey, i am sorry if i confused anyone just go back and read the last chapter because I changed it cause then it hit me that i actually like Peyton. sorry for the confusion. lol. sorry again_**

**_disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_This chapter is rated t for a reason. If you don't like the subject of cutting or bulimia or anorexia don't read cause it will have a lot of it in this. Don't want anyone to get mad at me. don't read if don't like. _**

...

**_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful. The day I chose not to eat. I do know how it changed my life forever. I know I should know better. There are days when I'm okay. And for a moment I find hope. But there are days when I'm not okay. And I need your help. _**

    'Brooke?' Nathan said as he saw one of his best friends lying on the bathroom floor broken. _I should have never let Peyton to talk to her alone_. Nathan thought blaming himself for this. But how could you not? If you didn't notice that your friend was hurting herself. 'Brooke. Look at me.' Nathan whispered not wanting to break, but to be strong for Brooke. 

'I can't Nate.' 

'You have to. I have to help you. I can't see you like this.' Nathan said back to her his voice breaking. His sister was laying on the floor broken and he needed to fix her. 'Please.' He asked as he knelt down in front of her. Brooke looked up and Nathan saw the pain in her eyes.  He would of killed Peyton for this. 'I'll kill her.' Nathan said staring into Brooke's eyes. 

'No Nate.' Brooke sobbed. 'Please just let me go.' Brooke whispered. 'I don't want to be here.' 

'No me and Haley are going to help you. I'm not going to stand by as I watch you hurt yourself.' Nathan said as he helped Brooke to her feet. 'First, lets get you cleaned up.' Nathan said as he put dressing on Brooke's arms and walked her over to the couch. 'Now tell me when it started' Nathan said taking Brooke's hands into his. 

'Senior year. After the Peyton and Lucas thing. After the whole psycho derek thing and after we made up Peyton found out and made me promise not to again and I didn't. Well, until now.' Brooke said gripping on to Nathan's hands. 

'And the throwing up?' Nathan asked as Brooke looked up at him. 'When Brooke?' 

'The same time. Peyton didn't figure it out. I stopped when I found out I was having Georgie but it came back when she was 2. Me and Rachel have been working through it.' Brooke said truthfully. She knew she couldn't lie to him. He was a part of her and her him. 'I'm sorry.' Brooke started sobbing. She looked into Nathan's eyes and knew she had hurt him too. 'I didn't mean for it to get this way, I didn't mean to hurt you,' Brooke said as she cried.

'You have to stop Brooke.' Nathan whispered knowing there were tears in his eyes. 'You have to or I don't know what will happen to me. Please for me.' Nathan whispered as a few tears found their way out of his eyes. 'Pinky promise.' Nathan said as he stuck out his pinky. His pinky swears were just as meaningful as hers. Brooke stuck out her pinky also and mouthed ok. She then collapsed into his arms crying herself to sleep in his capable arms. 

...

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall.) I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all (through it all.) Even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay, It's okay._**

****Brooke woke up in the guest bedroom with Haley sitting on the chair next to her crying. 'Haley?' She asked groggily. 

'Brooke.' Haley sobbed. 'Why Brooke?' She took Brooke's hands and held on tightly with hers. 

'Come here.' Brooke said opening the covers to Haley to slip in. Once Haley was in the bed she explained when like with Nathan. 'I felt like I had no one and last night Peyton hurt me and it hurt so badly right here,' Brooke said as she took Haley's hand and placed it on her heart. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 

'Okay. You are staying with Nathan and me for the next few months. No buts, I called Rachel and she said first off that you should of called her, second that you could work the company from down here so no buts, and that she's catching the first flight out here which landed 10 minutes ago so Nathan is picking her up with Jamie and then she'll come here to help.' Haley said. Brooke knew that she had gone through a lot to help her. 

'Okay.' Brooke said. 'So you sent Jamie with them?' 

'Even though I am her niece-in-law or somthing crazy like that I'm not taking any chances.' Haley said getting a laugh from Brooke. 'There it is. Look your smile is back.' Haley said as she started to pull Brooke out of bed. 'A certain little girl is looking for you downstairs and a certain blonde broody boy is here cooking breakfast for you so get your lazy ass out of this bed.'Haley said as she got groans from Brooke.

'Five more minutes. Please!' Brooke said being dragged out of bed by Haley.

'Nope. The sun is shining and its time to get up and get happy,' Haley said as she finally got Brooke out of bed. 

'Fine mother.' Brooke said sending Haley a smirk while she got back a motherly 'i am always right' look back

...

'Mommie!'Georgie said flinging her arms around Brooke's legs. 'Mommie!  Mommie upset!' 

'Mommie was upset Georgie but I better now.' Brooke said as she picked up her daughter.

'Are you sure?' Georgie said looking up and down at Brooke. 

'Yes I'm sure.' Brooke said as Georgie nodded slowly. 'So I hear someone is making us breakfast. I wonder who it could be?' Brooke said as she took Georgie into the kitchen. 'I don't see anyone.' Brooke said as she looked around the kitchen.

'It's daddy mommie! He is taking the garbage out.' Georgie said with a giggle. 'I told him it stunk. Pee whew!' Georgie said holding her nose. 

'Haha. Ok baby girl,' Brooke said as she put Georgie on the stool and sat down on the one next to her. 'So what did you and daddy do last night?' 

'Oh, well we watched _Enchanted. _Didn't we pretty girl?' Lucas said as he walked back into the house. He leant down and gave Georgie a kiss on the cheek getting a giggle from her as she wiped it off. Lucas then paused for a moment before kissing Brooke's forhead and taking her head into his hands. 'You going to be ok, pretty girl?' He asked as Brooke relaxed her head in his hands taking in his scent. 

'I don't know Luke,' Brooke whispered. Lucas stared into her eyes and he seemed to look into her soul. Luke then wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into the embrace. Trying to keep the tears in her eyes. 'So you a big princess fan Luke?' Brooke said pulling away from the hug that seemed to last a second too long for just friends. 

'A huge fan, mommie!' Georgie giggled as she motioned for Lucas to pick her up. 'Up daddy! I want to help cook breakfast!' Lucas picked her up in one motion and placed her on his hip. The doorbell rang and since Haley was in the shower Brooke decided to answer it thinking it was Rachel. But what she saw was her best friend who had tears pouring down her face.

'Brooke,' she said,

'Peyton.' Brooke whispered closing her eyes and not knowing it rubbed her arms together. 

**_Review! Changed other chapters so read them again. Well at least the last one. _**

**_love lots,_**

**_thefuturebelongs2u_** 


	14. Strip Basket ball anyone?

**_Thanks for all the awesome reviews as usual! I am really glad all you like this story because it is my first story and kinda like my baby! haha. well this chapter is going to be a pretty short one unless I get inspired when i write it like i did last time. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nobody owns One tree hill in my house. _**

...

**_Sometimes I find myself shaking in the middle of the night. And then it hits me and I can't even believe this is my life. But people have problems that are worse than mine. I don't want you think I'm compalining all the time. I wish everyone would go and shut their mouths. I'm not strong enough to deal with it. _**

Brooke knew she wasn't alone. For gosh sakes her best friend had her arms wrapped around hers. But she couldn't stop the crying. She didn't want it to go back to this. She didn't want this. She hadn't hoped for this. She wished that she had never gotten together with Lucas. But she also didn't want to wish that. Because she wouldn't of had Georgie. And Georgie meant the world to her. But she didn't know if she was strong enough to deal with everything with Luke and Peyton. 

...

**_That morning. _**

_ But what she saw was her best friend who had tears pouring down her face._

_'Brooke,' she said,_

_'Peyton.' Brooke whispered closing her eyes and not knowing it rubbed her arms together. _

'Brooke. Please let me talk to you. I really didn't mean those things last night.' Peyton said as she advanced towards Brooke. Brooke shuddered and stepped back. 

'Leave Peyton.' Brooke managed to whisper out. 

'Brooke.' Peyton said stepping closer to Brooke. 'Not until we talk.' Peyton said before she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

'If I were you I would leave now,' Rachel said as she pushed her way through Peyton to wrap her arm around Brooke's waist. 'Leave now bitch.' Rachel spit out at Peyton. 

'I have to talk to Brooke.' Peyton said backing down a little for Rachel. Peyton felt so guilty for last night. 'Please,' Peyton said begging now. 'I'm her best friend.' 

'No not anymore slut.' Rachel said as she pushed Peyton out of the door. 'Leave now or I will kick your ass.' Rachel said advancing on Peyton.

'You should go Peyton.' Nathan said from behind her. Peyton was his first love but Brooke was his sister. She need him to defend her. 'Now Peyton.' Nathan said with more athority now. Peyton slowly retreated. Nathan glanced her a sad look before shutting the door between them and her.

...

**_I am slowly falling apart. I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start And you might think it's easy being me. You just stand still, look pretty._**

'Brooke.' Rachel said before squeezing Brooke into a hug. 'Don't ever scare me like that again.' Rachel managed to get out. 

'I missed you Rach.' Brooke whispered into her shoulder. 'Don't leave me, I can't do it without you.' Brooke said with a few tears falling from her face. 

'I won't. Never,' Rachel said making a silent promise to Brooke. 'Upstairs.' Rachel ordered taking Brooke gently by the hand and pulling her upstairs. Once they were in the guest bedroom and Rachel made sure to lock the door she said, 'Show me.' Brooke slowly unwraped her arms to show Rachel the new cuts on her arms which were red and a little bloody. 'Ok. Let me wash them.' Rachel said as she took to the bathroom which was in the bedroom. After she washed them and put an cream on, she wrapped them up again and took back to the bed. 'Tell me. What happened?' Rachel said as she listened as Brooke told her stone faced. 'Don't do that Brooke. Don't hide you feelings from me.' 

'I'm not.' Brooke said as she stared at Rachel. 'I'm not.' She instested.

'Yes you are Davis. Your best friend attacked you. To the point you hurt yourself. You are not not feeling anything.' Rachel said as Brooke looked at her cold. 'Peyton was right.' Rachel said before turning away from Brooke. 

'No she wasn't.' Brooke said out with tears in her eyes. 

'Yes she was.' Rachel replied staring at Brooke who was fighting back tears. 

'No she wasn't! I'm not a whore! I'm not! I didn't ask for this. She has no idea how much she hurt me! I didn't say those things to her! She took Lucas from me, twice! She knew I love him! But I gave him up for her. I did that for her. And she repays me like this?' Brooke cried and screamed at the same thing. Rachel got back on the bed and pulled her best friend into her arms. 'No she wasn't.' Brooke whispered into Rachel's chest.

'You're right. She wasn't.' Rachel said knowing she had cracked through Brooke's mask. No they could finally fix her. 

Not knowing any of this out side of the door stood Lucas Scott. And he was pissed. 

...

'Peyton!' Lucas screamed as he entered his house. 'Peyton!' He yelled out.

'What Lucas?' Peyton said comming out of the bedroom.

'What did Brooke mean when she said she gave me to you,' Lucas looked at Peyton who looked away at his question. 'Answer me Peyton! Tell me the truth for once in your life.' Lucas yelled as Peyton shook. 

'You know when Brooke broke up with you senior year. Well before I told her I had feelings for you...' Peyton said before Lucas interrupted her.

'You what?' Lucas said staring at Peyton.

'I told her I had feelings for you and she gave you to me.' Peyton whispered. Lucas just shook his head. He didn't know what to say. 'I am sorry Lucas. It is all my fault about Brooke.' Peyton cried.

'It is. Brooke has ever done something hurtful to you!' Lucas said as he starred at Peyton. 'And you keep hurting her!' Lucas screamed and that was when he resized it. Brooke didn't fall out of love with him. She had been in love with him. And he with her. Now he needed her back. He need to save her. He had promised. He had to save her from herself. 

'You and me are done Peyton. This engagement is off.' Lucas said before slamming the door shut and walking out of Peyton's life. Peyton slid to the floor and sobbed silently. 

...

**_In bed. _**

****Brooke layed with Rachel arm's around her. Why hadn't he saved her? She asked herself over and over again. He promised. The door opened a crack and in slipped Lucas Scott. 

'Rachel?' Lucas whispered as he shook Rachel up. 'Shh...' Lucas whispered to Brooke who was pretending to be asleep. 'Let me take over.' he said as he slid off his shoes. 

'I'm not sure Lucas.' Rachel whispered as she sat up in the bed. 

'I have to Rach. She's the one. Remember the shot?' Lucas said as the memory came back to him.

...

_'How about strip basketball?' Rachel as tumbling the ball around in her hands. _

_'You know I always figured if I meat the devil she would be hot and holding a basketball.' Lucas said looking at Rachel, 'but, I'm gonna pass.'_

_'Because of Brooke?' Rachel asked mad at Lucas for being so stupid. 'Who's on a date?' She asked leaning forward. 'Ok. Take your shirt off.' _

_'Rachel.' Lucas said staring at Rachel nervously,_

_'I'm not gonna touch you, You sissy virgin boy.' Rachel said.  'I'm trying to make a point. Take your shirt off.' Lucas chuckled before reaching over his head and pulling his shirt off. 'Alright you say Brooke's the one. Your soul mate.' Rachel said walking around him mocking him a little. 'Well if thats the case.' she says wrapping her arms around him. 'Then call apon destiny. Or what ever forces are going to bring you two together. And make the shot. Blindfolded.' She said before wrapping his shirt over his eyes. _

_'This is rideculus.' Lucas sneered. _

_'Come on it's your destiny,' she said 'you can't miss. Okay can you see me,' Earning a no from Lucas. She did some dance moves to be sure. 'I believe you. Okay follow my voice if Brooke's the one make the shot.' She was totally convinced he wouldn't make it. The ball swushed through the hoop. _

_'What happened?' Lucas asked keeping his blindfold on._

_'It went in.' _

_..._

'Yeah I remember,' Rachel whispered. 'And then you turned the naked me away for Brooke.' 

'I need to save her Rach.' Lucas whispered back staring at Brooke. 'I have to. Please,' Lucas begged bring his eyes back to Rachel.

'Fine but if you hurt her I'll kill you.' Rachel whispered as she got out  of the bed and grabbed a blanket and went to the couch. After Rachel had left Lucas slid into the bed next to her. 

'Hey pretty girl.' Lucas whispered to her as he stroked her head. 'I am sorry I didn't notice you were hurting.' Lucas said as a few tears ran down his face. 'It's my fault. I couldn't save you. I knew that meant the world to you. But I'm going to save you now. I will. I promise. I love you Brooke. I always have and always will. I'm yours. I thought you didn't love me Brooke.' Lucas whispered as he chuckled slightly. 'I didn't know that you were in love with me. I wish I knew. I only wanted you pretty girl. But Peyton she was there. And I was devastated the night in New York. But I don't regret it for a second. Because I got Georgie and she means everything to me.' Lucas said as tears started running down his face. 'Please. I'm going to save you pretty girl. From yourself. Cause I can't have you hurting yourself anymore.' He said as his fingers traced her bandages around her wrist, 'Cause me and Georgie need you too much. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I'm in love with you.' Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her fragile waist and pulled her close to him. 'And I know you were in love with me.' 

'Am. I am in love with you.' Brooke whispered as she turned her head to a suprised Lucas. 

**_Read and Review! If you loved it tell me! Give me suggestions 2 cause I need help knowing where to go with this. I hope I made a lot of you very, very happy. Review away and tell me all about it._**

**_Love lots,_**

**_thefuturebelongs2u_**


	15. I have to save you

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I am happy I finally got Brucas together but trust me it wouldn't be easy for them. Read and Review as normal.**

**...**

**_She said if we're gonna make this work. You gotta let me inside even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see. She said like it or not. It's the way it's gotta be. You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me._**

_'Cause I can't have you hurting yourself anymore.' He said as his fingers traced her bandages around her wrist, 'Cause me and Georgie need you too much. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I'm in love with you.' Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her fragile waist and pulled her close to him. 'And I know you were in love with me.' _

_'Am. I am in love with you.' Brooke whispered as she turned her head to a surprised Lucas. _

_'_Brooke? You were awake? For all of that?' Lucas said whispering knowing that he had just opened up to her. He had finally let her in all the way. 

'Yes Luke.' Brooke said as he turned around to have her face facing his on the pillow.

'Oh pretty girl. I love you so much it hurts.' Lucas said taking her hand and placing it on his heart. 'My heart is yours and seeing you hurt yourself hurts. So much Brooke.' Lucas said closing his eyes. 'So much.'

'I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't get hurt again.' Brooke said rubbing his heart area slowly. 'I would never hurt you intentionally.' 

'But you would hurt yourself?' Lucas said as Brooke adverted his gaze. 'No don't do that. Let me in.' Lucas said picking up her chin so her eyes met his. 

'I'm afraid Luke.' Brooke said as she stared into those eyes that she loved so dearly. 'I don't want to hurt again. I can't handle it.' Brooke said as she pulled her hand back from his chest. 

'I couldn't hurt you anymore Brooke. I've grown up. Now I have a daughter and I know I can't hurt you.' He said his eyes drifting to her arms. 'I can't hurt you because I have to save you.' Lucas said caressing her cheek. 'Ok?' Lucas said wiping her tears away. 

'Okay,' Brooke whispered as she reached for his hand. 'I love you Broody.' She whispered closing her eyes and placing his hand on her heart. 'Fix it Luke.' She whispered. 

'I'm going to. I promise you.' Lucas said before pulling Brooke's chin up. 'I'm going to love you forever.' Lucas whispered as he set a gentle kiss on her forehead. They sat there for a while before Brooke spoke again.

'Luke?' Brooke said as Lucas opened his eyes. 'Kiss me already.' She said as she raised her head closer to his.

'I plan to do just that.' Lucas said as he pulled her chin in for a romantic kiss that they would remember all their lives. Brooke curled up beside Lucas and he wrapped his arms around her and they slept like that for the rest of the night.

...

**_But remember the time I told you the way I felt? That I'd be lost without you and never find myself? Lets hold onto each-other above everything else. Start over, start over._**

'Mommie?' Georgie whispered as she walked into Brooke's room. She quickly walked to the bed and jumped into the middle. She then saw her father wrapped around her mother. 'Daddy?' She said quickly as she shook her father up. 

'Georgie?' Lucas said groggily. 'What time is it?' He said as he rubbed his eyes. He then saw the beautiful love of his life sleeping soundly beside him. 

'7 oclock daddy!' Georgie said getting excited. 'Mommie!' She screamed as she started to jump on the bed. 'Time to wake up Mommie!' Georgie said as Lucas nudged Brooke as Brooke slowly sat up in the bed. 'Yeah you are awake!' Georgie said as she quickly stopped jumping and threw herself onto her mother. 

'Good morning pretty girl.' Lucas said as he planted a light kiss on Brooke's mouth. 

'You already said good morning to me daddy. Duh.' Georgie said as she gave him a 'wow your stupid look'. 

'I just had to say hello to your mother. Did you know she was my original pretty girl?' Lucas said as he placed Georgie on his lap. 'Well. I did. How about we go out for breakfast? All three of us?' Lucas said looking at Brooke.

'That would be perfect Luke.' Brooke said gazing at him and Georgie together. 'What about you Georgie? Wanna go to breakfast with mommie and daddy?' 

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Georgie chanted as she pushed off of Lucas's lap and ran out of the room. 

'You are going to spoil us rotten Luke.' Brooke said as she scooted closer to Lucas resting her head on his shoulder. 

'You bet pretty girl,' Lucas said as wrapped his arms around Brooke embracing her. 'Now. Lets go get breakfast.' Lucas said as he pulled Brooke out of bed. They got changed and quickly left to go have a family breakfast.

...

'Hey best friends' Haley said as they returned with full stomachs. 'Were did you guys go? I was starting to get worried.' Haley said she pulled Brooke into a hug. 'How did you sleep last night?'

'She slept with daddy.' Georgie said with a giggle as she motioned for Lucas to pick her up. 'And then when I went to get them up they kissed. Gross!' Georgie said with another giggle. The truth was Georgie was thrilled that her parents were together. 'Tutor-Aunt?' Georgie said as Haley had to pull her eyes off of Brooke and Lucas who look partly worried and partly excited. 'Where is Uncle Hotshot and Jamie?' Haley had to laugh at that. 

'You are so Brooke's kid. They're out in the pool. Why don't you go get changed and then you can go in.' Haley said to Georgie as she continued to stare at Lucas. As soon as Georgie was out of ear shot she said.,' Lucas, Brooke what happened last night?' 

Lucas put his hand around Brooke's waist and pulled her into him. 'I finallly got my pretty girl back. ' Lucas said staring at Brooke who was returning the happy expression. 

'And me my boyfriend.' Brooke said as gave his lips a quick kiss. 

'Really?' Haley said tearing up. 'Thats so beautiful.' She said. 'I'm sorry I'm crying I'm just so happy and the hormones are acting up.' Haley said as she pulled Lucas into a hug. 

'Were you this bad when you were pregnant?' Lucas asked Brooke who shrugged her shoulders as Haley pulled Brooke into a hug also. 

'We'll this is perfect!' Haley said as she left Brooke and Lucas to them selves. 

'Well you know _boyfriend. _We have time.' Brooke said kinking her eyebrow. 'We could go up stairs and reconnect.' Brooke said staring into Lucas's eyes which were turning full of lust. He just picked her up wedding style.

'I bet we can do a little more then reconnect too.' Lucas whispered in her ear as shivers ran down her spine. He then quickly walked Brooke up the stairs and into the bedroom and shut and locked the door. 

**_Read and Review. Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys have been doing. Any ideas? Tell me!_**

**_love lots._**

**_the futurebelongs2u_**


	16. Two boys and a girl

Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews

_**Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews. I hope this is a good chapter. Thanks again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

'Luke?' Brooke said as she looked around the bedroom. She must have dozed off after the amazing 'reconnecting' they did. 'Lucas?' She turned around to find a single rose and a note.

_Pretty girl,_

_I've taken Georgie out. You doze off and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. You had this peaceful look on your face. I'll be back around 5 30. Get dressed. A nice outfit. I have a surprise for you. Meet me out front at 5 30. Can't wait to see you. Miss you._

_Love always,_

_Lucas_

Brooke sighed wondering what Lucas was up too. She hope it was something romantic. 'Oh Luke,' Brooke sighed as she pulled herself out of bed.

'Ahh. It's already 4 30.' She whined as she went to take a shower.

………

'Luke.' Brooke said as a limo arrived at the front door at 5 30. Brooke had chosen to wear a nice green dress that fit her curves nicely.

'Good evening Miss Davis.' The driver said as he stepped out of the car. He walked around the back and opened the door for Brooke. 'Mister Scott has asked for me to take you right to where he is.' He said as he opened up the door.

'And where is that?' Brooke asked as she stepped closer to the car resting one of her arms on the door.

'It is a surprise Miss Davis.' The chauffer said as Brooke slipped into the car and closed the door.

……..

'Miss Davis.' The driver said as he opened up the door and Brooke slipped out of the car. 'Here we are.' Brooke looked around and saw a sight she would never forget.

On the beach there was a table with candle lights on it and all around it. Her daughter and Lucas running around the fire they had going. She watched as Lucas finally caught up to their daughter and picked her up and threw her up in the air. She could hear her daughter's giggles from where she stood. She watched as Lucas tickled Georgie and then set her down and gave her a kiss on her forehead as Georgie giggled. Lucas then looked up and spotted her. The love of his life. The one he hoped to spend the rest of his life with. Along with Georgie and their two boys yet to be born.

……..

_'So what do you to have planned for your lives together?' The carriage driver asked as Lucas and Brooke shared nervous looks._

_'We're going to be a power couple.' Brooke said setting her hand on Lucas's chest for a moment. 'He's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line.' Brooke said before being cut off by Lucas._

_'But we're still going to have time to have a big family.' Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke's shoulders. _

_'Two boys and a girl.' Brooke said looking up at Lucas. She couldn't believe the luck she got having Lucas's there all to herself. She had missed him more than she would like to admit. _

_'And I'll coach little league.' Lucas replied._

_'Yeah! And I'll bake treats for the team.' Brooke said before getting a hypocritical look from Lucas. 'Or buy them.' Brooke said feeling slightly embarrassed that he knew so much about her. _

_'And we'll spend our summer in our beach house.' Lucas replied looking at Brooke. _

_'And winters in the south of France.' Brooke replied. _

_'And it won't matter where we are as long as we are together.' Lucas said staring into Brooke's eyes. _

…………

'Brooke.' Lucas said staring at her as she walked over. She looked beautiful. He started walking towards her also. He was cut of by Georgie though.

'Mommie!' George said got right in front of her mother. 'Mommie, look how pretty I am.' She said as she twirled around.

'Very pretty sweet heart.' Brooke said as she picked her eyes off her daughter and looked at Lucas.

'Hey pretty girl.' Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

'Eww!' Georgie said as she covered her eyes and ran around in circles around her parents. 'Daddy, can we have dinner now?' She said as she uncovered one of her eyes to look to see if her parents were still kissing. 'Please daddy?' She said as she ran over to him.

'Sure princess.' He said as he lifted her up. 'Lets go.' Lucas said as he held his hand out for Brooke who gladly excepted it.

'Lucas this looks great.' Brooke said as she sat down. The dinner was excellent. And Georgie talked on and on to both of her parents. Lucas and Brooke only had eyes for each other.

'Brooke. There is a reason I asked you here tonight.' Lucas said as he sat closer to Brooke. 'I have always been in love with you. You're the one Brooke. I was just fooling myself with Peyton. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis.' Lucas said as he remembered their past.

………….

'_There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you.' Brooke said as she handed him the box of letters she hold. 'I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid.' She said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her voice was cracking. Here she was professing her love to the one guy who smashed her heart. _

_'Brooke….' Lucas said as he looked up from the letters._

_'I was afraid of getting my heart broken again…like before. Cause you hurt me so bad…' Brooke said as her voice began to waver. She hated herself for being this weak but she needed Lucas. 'I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel.' She said as closed her eyes slightly. Lucas step a little closer knowing that was being vulnerable. 'And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did. But I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer Luke. Wanting you. I was just to scared to admit.' Brooke said before she walked out of the door way. Lucas followed her out and stopped her._

_'Brooke! I'm sorry.' He said as he looked away before looking back into her eyes. 'What you did with Chris …… it's okay.' He said_

_'It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive.' She said her eyes threatening to let her tears fall. _

_'Well, that's too bad…… because I forgive you.' He said staring into her soul._

_'You can't.' Brooke insisted. She knew she had to know that it wasn't true._

_'I just did.' Lucas said looking into her eyes. 'So you're just gonna have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. And I know I hurt you last time we were together but……' He said before he was interrupted by Brooke._

_'I love you.' She said back knowing what he was saying was true._

_' I love you too, pretty girl.' He said before the two lovers had a kiss._

………

_'What going on guys?' Lucas asked as he walked up to the lifeguards and Brooke. 'You got a second?' Lucas asked Brooke._

_'Sure. What's up?' Brooke said stepping forward._

_'I'm the guy for you.' Lucas said with a shrug looking only at Brooke. 'I know we're only just part time and that's cool. Do whatever have your fun.' He says looking around to the lifeguards around her. 'But one of these nights you are going to realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see.' He said as he walked away leaving a speechless Brooke behind._

……………

'Brooke. I love you and our daughter so much.' Lucas said taking her hand in his. He could see Brooke tearing up and he knew he had that effect on her with his words and actions. 'I want that family with you Brooke. The big family, the house in France, the summer beach house, and the power couple part. I want it all. And I want it with you.' Lucas said as he fell to one knee. 'Brooke Davis, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' He said leaving Brooke Davis speechless another time.


	17. The night they were finally a family

Sorry it took so long to update I've been super busy and am going on vacation so hopefully I get more inspiration for this story

_**Sorry it took so long to update I've been super busy and am going on vacation so hopefully I get more inspiration for this story. Tell me your ideas and I'll try to work them in.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Sadly. **_

…………

'_Brooke. I love you and our daughter so much.' Lucas said taking her hand in his. He could see Brooke tearing up and he knew he had that effect on her with his words and actions. 'I want that family with you Brooke. The big family, the house in France, the summer beach house, and the power couple part. I want it all. And I want it with you.' Lucas said as he fell to one knee. 'Brooke Davis, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' He said leaving Brooke Davis speechless another time._

'Luke.' Brooke said as she stared at Lucas. ' I don't know what to say.' She said staring at the love of her life staring at her holding out his heart to her.

'Say yes Mommie!' Georgie chipped in from behind her parents. She was jumping up and down. She was so excited that her daddy finally was going to be with her Mommie. She had been so excited all day and now it was finally happened.

'Please pretty girl.' Lucas said looking up at her. Brooke store down on him and had to decide. Could she trust him?

………….

Peyton paced around her bedroom. Or Lucas's bedroom she should say. She hadn't quite moved out yet. She just couldn't believe that Lucas had chosen Brooke. The whole time Brooke and Lucas were together Peyton was pinning for him. Now Brooke had been doing the same thing.

But Brooke finally won him over. When did that happen? When was Lucas the prize? She couldn't believe that Lucas had screwed her over. But after all Peyton knew she was just a replacement. At first she wasn't. In junior year, she wasn't the replacement. In high school she wasn't the replacement. She was the prize. The thing that brought joy to Lucas's eyes, that was her. Brooke had been the replacement.

How did they switch roles? When did that happen? Peyton knew exactly when it happened. After New York when Lucas had came back to her his eyes no longer lit up when he saw her. But when Brooke called that one time the life had returned to his eyes. She had known it then. Lucas's heart no longer belonged to Peyton, it was Brookes. Once Lucas figured out he had a daughter the little piece Peyton had left was gone. He was gone. She had nothing left in Tree Hill. She had nothing here anymore. It was time for her to go.

………

'Nathan?' Haley asked as she looked up the stair case.

'Yeah Hales?' Nathan said as he looked down holding Jamie in his arms. 'Honey what is it?' He said walking quickly down the stairs to his crying wife.

'Peyton left.' Haley said looking into Nathan's eyes. 'Without any notice she left. I went over to check on her and I found this on our door.' She said handing Nathan a note.

_Dear Haley and Nathan,_

_I can't handle being in Tree Hill. Brooke being with Lucas is too tough. I just can't handle this anymore. I still love Lucas but I know that we can never work out. I am going to Los Angles. I am taking my record there and hopefully I can come back to Tree Hill someday with no regrets. Tell Lucas and Brooke. I couldn't write them a letter. That was more their thing. Have a good life,_

_Peyton Sawyer._

'She left,' Haley said. 'Sure I was upset at her but we have been friends for a long time. Why didn't she come to see us?' Haley sobbed into Nathan's shoulder. They both knew that she was being emotional, that it was for the best that Peyton left but neither wanted to admit it.

………

'Yes.' Brooke whispered staring into Lucas eyes which lit up when she said that one word, the one word that made all the difference to Lucas Scott soon to be husband of Brooke Davis. 'Yes I will marry you Lucas Scott.' Brooke said as tears poured out of her eyes.

'Yes!' Georgie yelled as her father picked up her mother and swung her around. Brooke giggled as Lucas laughed as he swung her around. Georgie just danced around giggles identical to her mother spilling out of her mouth. That would be a night they would remember together the night that everything came together. The night they were finally a family.

_**Ok. I know short chapter. I hate to do this but I need at least 5 reviews to update. And I need direction to go to for this story or all hope is lost. Ok maybe a little overdramatic. Haha. **_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u **_


	18. He wants to tear you clothes off

OMG! i really sorry i have no idea how i got the other chapter got posted instead of this one but read again.

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews once again! I hope I can get a good direction for this story because I really like writing it. Haha. Ok. Here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill if I did all the Brucas fans would love me! Leyton would hate me. Haha. **_

_**BTW: Haley is 7 months pregnant. I know it doesn't go along with the story very well but I didn't want to wait. Haha.**_

2 months later:

'Luke!' Brooke screamed from the bedroom. After Lucas had asked her to marry him she had moved into his house. Georgie had taken over Lily's room. 'Lucas Eugene Scott!' Brooke yelled louder making sure he could her.

'Yes Brooke?' Lucas said as he walked into their bedroom. Brooke was sprawled out on the bed looking at all these different bridal magazines. 'Brooke?' He asked as Brooke was deep into reading one of the articals.

'We are on the cover!' Brooke said as she pulled off the bed and pushed a magazine into Lucas's hands. 'Look, _Brooke Davis to wed author Lucas Scott.'_ She said as Lucas flipped through the magazine.

'_It seems like famous designer Brooke Davis is soon to be Brooke Scott. That's right, Brooke Davis is engaged to __**The Unkindness of Raven**__ writer Lucas Scott. Now that's a hot couple.' _Lucas said looking up from the magazine. 'Hot?' Lucas asked Brooke who just shrugged.

'Better than cute?' Brooke compromised as she giggled.

'_This is a surprise since Lucas Scott's book is basicly a love letter to a Miss Peyton Sawyer.'_ Lucas gulped. He looked at Brooke sheepishly. Brooke just stared at the magazine, trying to decide what to make of this statement. 'Brooke?' Lucas said as he stepped closer to Brooke.

'No, this is fine.' Brooke said smiling. 'You were in love with Peyton. But now we're in love.' Brooke said placing her arms around his neck before reaching up on her toes to reach his mouth to hers.

'That's good. Cause you are my one and only.' Lucas said placing another kiss on her lips. 'I got a present for Georgie.' Lucas said walking towards the dresser.

'What is it?' Brooke asked curiously sitting back into the bed. She knew that Lucas loved giving Georgie gifts. She was now a daddy's girl. They were so alike.

'A jersey, I got a Raven's one custom made.' Lucas said showing Brooke the jersey his hands held. 'Do you think she will like it?' Lucas asked not sure how Georgie would take it.

'She's gonna love it Luke.' Brooke said picking up one of her magazines. 'You are such a good Daddy.' Brooke said.

'Opposed to the bad one I had.' Lucas said with a chuckle. He left the room and walked to Georgie's room with the jersey behind his back. 'Georgie, sweetie?' Lucas knocked on her door.

'Yeah?' Georgie said opening the door to let Lucas into her bedroom. The walls were a teal color. Lucas had painted her room and made it specially just for her. The thing about Georgie was that she wanted to be this girly girl like her mother but she just couldn't stop her love of books. She had let Lucas in on that secret. So when Lucas was alone with her he would read her books way to old for her but she loved it. They would read for a while before something interesting happened in the book and then they would talk about it. Georgie tried hard to please both her parents. Sometimes she really did love to shop and be a girly girl and sometimes she like to be 'broody' as her mother called it.

'I got you a present sweetie.' Lucas said walking into her bedroom. She had her books spread around her bed.

'What is it daddy?' Georgie asked excitedly. Lucas knelt down in front of her and she walked closer to him. 'Please daddy?'

'Okay.' Lucas said pulling out the jersey from behind his back. Georgie gasped when she saw it.

'Is it mine daddy?' Georgie whispered as she slowly stuck her hand out to touch it.

'It won't bit Georgie.' Lucas said with a chuckle. 'It's all yours.' He said handing it to her. She just gently placed her fingers on the Raven name on it.

'Thank you daddy!' Georgie said quickly after letting the news sit in for a while. She quickly jumped on him for a hug. 'Thank you thank you thank you!' She said in one breath. 'Can I try it on?' Georgie said giving him a questioning look.

'Of course pretty girl.' Lucas said as Georgie quickly pulled the jersey over her head. 'What do you think?' He asked as Georgie ran quickly to her full length mirror.

'It's perfect.' She said. 'I can't wait till I can play on the Ravens.' She said with a whisper but Lucas heard her and never felt more proud.

………..

'Mommie!' Georgie yelled waking her mother up who had fallen asleep while designing her wedding dress.

'Georgie?' Brooke asked as she slowly opened her eyes to be meet by her daughters icy blue ones.

'Mommie.' Georgie said with a twirl. Brooke knew she wanted something because she would only twirl before asking for something. 'Umm… Tutor-aunt and Uncle Hotshot,' Georgie paused for a quick giggle. 'They wanted to know if we wanted to come over for a barbeque and a swim.' She said with a squeal at the end. Georgie loved to swim and when it came to swimming with her Uncle and Aunt she love it even more.

'Okay Georgie' Brooke said standing up from the bed. ' I could use a swim and so could your daddy.' Brooke said.

'Yeah all he does now is write.' Georgie said with a giggle. 'I go tell him' Georgie said skipping out of the bedroom. 'Swim time daddy!' Georgie yelled from the other room earning a giggle from her mother.

…………

'Come on tutor-mom' Brooke said sitting on Naley's bed. 'I know you've put the swim suit on by now so get that skinny ass out here.' Brooke said as she heard a chuckle in the bathroom followed by a sob. 'Haley.' Brooke said swinging the door open.

'I'm fat Brooke.' Haley said as glared down at her very pregnant stomach. 'I look fat and ugly in this.' Haley said as Brooke glanced at Haley's one piece.

'Are you insulting my fashion line Haley James Scott?' Brooke said obviously joking. Haley was wearing one of Brooke's favorite maternity swim suits by Clothes Over Bros.

'No. I am sorry.' Haley said as she tried to pull her self together. 'This probably looks great on other pregnant woman, not a woman who looks like a whale.' Haley said glancing a the mirror,

'Haley.' Brooke said walking over towards Haley giving her a hug before turning Haley to face the mirror. 'You look beautiful. You glow. And your pregnant belly makes you all the sexier. Expressly to Nathan.' Brooke said getting a smile from Haley.

'You think Nathan thinks I'm sexy?' Haley said turning around to face Brooke.

'Hell yeah!'Brooke said glad Haley was happy again. 'Every time you walk into the room he looks like he wants to tear you clothes off right then.

'Brooke!' Haley said with a giggle. She knew that Nathan loved her just these hormones got the best of her some times. 'Thanks for being my best friend.' Haley said giving Brooke another hug.

'You too.' Brooke said.

…………

'Mom!' Jamie yelled from the pool. His 5 year old self was very impatient. 'Both you and Aunt Brooke in the pool now!' He said forcefully getting a chuckle out of both Lucas and Nathan.

'Come on Mommie!' Georgie said as she held on to Lucas's neck.

'Fine if you guys insist on seeing on my hot body.' Brooke said getting a chuckle from Nathan.

'Hey that's my fiancée.' Lucas said with mock anger at Nathan.

'Nothing I haven't seen before.' Nathan said getting laughs from both Brooke and Lucas.

'Haley.' Nathan said as Haley continued to sunbath trying to ignore her husband and son. 'Time to get in.' He said as Haley just sighed and pulled off her shorts and top.

'Hey babe.' Nathan said pulling Haley in for a kiss as she swam over to him. Before their lips could meet a splash of water came over them. Jamie just laughed once his parents saw it was him that splashed them. 'Now your gonna get it son.' Nathan said as he quickly swam over to Jamie and dunked him. Jamie swam up to the top and splashed Lucas and Brooke. Soon everyone was in it. Georgie was splashing everyone in her reach. Brooke swam over to her and picked her up ready to throw her before she noticed something.

'Lucas?' Brooke said getting no response from Lucas who was still in the water fight. 'Lucas!' Brooke yelled terror filled in her voice. Everyone looked at her and Lucas quickly swam over to her.

'What is it?' Lucas said concerned.

'Look at her back.' Brooke said as she held on to the squirming Georgie.

'What is it mommie?' Georgie said trying to get away from her mother. Lucas looked on to her back and what he saw shocked him. Along their daughter's back were a strand of tiny diamond like bruises crawling up her spine.

_**Read and Review! Such a sad part to write. Tell me what you think and want. **_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u **_


	19. AN!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews once again

_**Hey guys I posted the other chapter again. Sorry about the mischaptering haha k! Read and Review **_


	20. Don’t wipe away your feelings

Thanks for the reviews

_**Thanks for the reviews! I don't know what to do with the Georgie story line so I'm doing this for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please, Please Review I need motivation. Haha. Okay? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Sadly. cries in corner.**_

…………_**.**_

'_What is it mommie?' Georgie said trying to get away from her mother. Lucas looked on to her back and what he saw shocked him. Along their daughter's back were a strand of tiny diamond like bruises crawling up her spine._

'What are we going to do Lucas?' Brooke said as she paced around their bedroom. Quickly after the discovery was made they rushed home and put Georgie down for a nap. 'I mean she can't be sick.' She said avoiding eye contact with Lucas.

'I don't know Brooke.' Lucas said sitting on the chair his head in his hands. 'I don't know.' He said as he looked up at Brooke.

'What do you mean you don't know?' Brooke said as she stopped pacing and turned around to look at Lucas. 'You don't know.' Brooke said with a laugh. 'Look at this Lucas fucking Scott has no idea what to do. I've never seen this before,' Brooke said glaring down at him.

'Brooke!' Lucas said standing up from his sitting position. 'Brooke. Calm down.' Lucas said taking her shoulders in his hands.

'Calm down! Lucas Eugene Scott, did you just tell _me_ to calm down?' Brooke spat in his face. 'Calm down when our,' Brooke said pointing to the both of them. 'daughter could be sick!'

'Brooke!' Lucas said. He caught her gaze and her suddenly mad exterior melted in his eyes. 'Brooke.' He said stepping forward and pulling her in for a hug.

'Lucas,' She whispered. She knew that she had to strong, She had to be strong for Georgie. She pulled away from the hug and looked away from Lucas's glance.

'Brooke.' Lucas said as he pulled her chin up from the stare it had going with the floor. 'Don't do this Brooke.' He said as he finally got eye contact with Brooke. Brooke glanced away. 'Brooke don't block me out,' He said as she just closed her eyes and dropped to the floor. 'Brooke.' Lucas said kneeling beside her. 'Tell me what's on your mind.'

'I did this to her,' Brooke sobbed. 'It's my fault, Lucas. I'm a terrible mother.' She sobbed as Lucas tried to pull her into a hug. 'No. Don't Lucas. I don't deserved to be comforted. It's my fault she sick.' She said as Lucas just stared at her.

'Don't.' Lucas said the hurt heard in his voice. 'Don't say that Brooke.' He said staying on the floor.

**'**I'm sorry Luke.' Brooke whispered as she shut the door to the bedroom, leaving Lucas alone on the floor.

…………

'Brooke.' Haley asked as she opened the front door only to see her best friend standing in front of her. 'What's up Brooke?' She asked stepping aside to let Brooke into the house.

'It's my fault Haley,' Brooke said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

'Brooke.' Haley said sitting down beside her with a sigh. 'It's….' she said before being cut off from Brooke.

'Don't say it Haley,' Brooke said shaking. 'Don't you fucking say that it isn't my fault because it is.' She said with tears glistening in her eyes.

'Brooke.' Haley said as Brooke just shook her head. 'Brooke listen to me.' She said reaching out to grab Brooke's hand. 'This is _**not**_ your fault.' She said as Brooke let a tear slide down her check.

'But it is.' Brooke said. 'My little girl is sick. And it's my fault.' She said as Haley looked at her.

'Please.' Haley whispered and shut her eyes before opening them again and putting a brave face forward. 'Don't say that Brooke. You're breaking my heart. And I'm sure that's not the only one your breaking.' Haley said staring at Brooke who totally just broke down in sobs.

'I'm sorry.' Brooke said. 'I'm so sorry,' She said breaking down and leaning on Haley for support.

'There is someone else who needs to hear that too, Brooke.' Haley said as she allowed Brooke to break down and let it all out.

……………….

'Lucas?' Brooke whispered as she walked into their bedroom from the side door. She looked around not to find Lucas. She walked quietly into the hallway. She saw Lucas sitting on his favorite chair with Georgie sitting on his lap. He was quietly reading her a book as she relaxed on his chest. Brooke couldn't help but remember when she would do the same thing with him. She would gently rub circles on his arm as he read her a book.

'Daddy?' Georgie asked as she laid her head against his chest.

'Yeah, sweetie?' Lucas replied putting his chin on his daughter's head.

'Is Mommie gonna be okay?' She asked leaving Lucas speechless. Even though Georgie was the one hurting she still was worried about her mother. This touched Lucas but it touched Brooke even more.

'Mommie is going to be just fine.' Brooke said as she walked in to the living room.

'Mommie!' Georgie said excitedly as she jumped off her dad's chest into her mother's arms. 'Where did you go Mommie?' She asked pulling away to look at her mother's face. 'Was Mommie crying?' She said placing her small hands under her mother's eyes to the dark circles.

'She was Georgie. But I'm fine now. We are all going to be just fine.' She said lifting up Georgie and placing her on her hip. 'Now isn't it your bed time?' She said looking at her daughter questioningly.

'It's daddy's fault.' Georgie giggled pointing to her father. Lucas had already walked over to Brooke and Georgie just watching his fiancée and daughter interact. It was moving for him and it made him so proud and loving.

'Georgie!' Lucas said with mock hurt. 'I thought that was our secret.' He said getting a giggle from Georgie and a little laugh from Brooke.

'We can't keep secrets from Mommie. Duh.' She said giving his head a tap. Both Georgie and Brooke broke out into giggles as Lucas just stood there with a smile on his face.

'You are so right Georgie.' Brooke said giving her daughter a kiss on the head. 'But it is bedtime. To bed I said.' She said giving herself a little pat on the back of the rhyme.

'Stop Mommie, you're embarrassing me.' Georgie said as she blushed.

'But there is no body here.' Brooke said laughing at her daughter's embarrassment.

'I'm here!' Georgie said getting a laugh from both her parents. Brooke carried her to her bedroom with Lucas following close behind.

…………….

'Pretty girl,' Lucas said after they walked into their bedroom and closed the door. He pulled her into a hug and it lasted for quite a while. 'Brooke.'

'I'm sorry Luke.' Brooke said staring up into his eyes. 'I was just scared. For Georgie…. And for us.' Brooke said looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'Why for us pretty girl?' Lucas asked looking down at the woman he fell for.

'Cause I gave you a sick child I just thought you might not want me anymore.' She said letting her gaze hit the ground along with his heart.

'Brooke.' Lucas said. 'How could you think that?' Lucas asked as she just shook her head. 'I love you.' He said the emotion thick in his voice.

'I know that. I guess I just got emotional.' Brooke said quickly reaching up to wipe away her tears.

'Don't.' He said reaching her hand before it could wipe the tears away. 'Don't wipe away your feelings. Because I love you for them' He said gaining her eyes back. 'I love you for the way you put your heart on the line. I love you for the way you love our daughter. I love you for trying to make me happy even though I wasn't.' Lucas said getting a chuckle from both of them. 'I love you for loving our daughter. I love you for being here. I love you for everything you've done for us. I love you for all that and more. So don't wipe away your feelings because they are what made me fall in love you and what make me fall for you more every time I see them.' He said as Brooke just stared into his eyes. Before he had time to react her lips were on his.

'I love you Lucas Eugene Scott.' She whispered letting her lips leave his for a moment before they crashed back into his.

'I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis-soon-to-be-Scott.' He said pulling away from the kiss to look her over. 'All of you. Your nose that you scrunch up when you dislike something but don't say anyting.' He said kissing it gently. 'Your eyes. The ones that hold so many memories. Good and Bad.' He said before gently kissing both her eye lids. 'Your lips. Because they are just amazing.' He said getting a giggle from her before kissing her lips.

'Good.' She said with a smile before her smile turned into a serious face. 'Cause I need to tell you something.' She said as he just stared at her unknowingly.

'What is it pretty girl?' He asked taking her into his arms. He sat down on the bed pulling her to sit on his lap. She fit perfectly. She rested her head on his chest like her daughter a few hours ago.

'This comes at the worst time. But,' Brooke said as she buried her head into his chest and whispered. 'I'm pregnant.'

**Review! Cause I need reassurance that people like it. Haha. Please? (Puppy dog face) please! Please! BTW: More reviews faster update. Hint hint. Nudge nudge. **

**Love lots,**

**Thefuturebelongs2u **


	21. The fate wasn’t clear yet

Thanks for all the reviews

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. **_

……………

'_What is it pretty girl?' He asked taking her into his arms. He sat down on the bed pulling her to sit on his lap. She fit perfectly. She rested her head on his chest like her daughter a few hours ago. _

_'This comes at the worst time. But,' Brooke said as she buried her head into his chest and whispered. 'I'm pregnant.' _

'What?' Lucas asked not sure he had heard her right. She hadn't said _pregnant_ had she? She had her head nestled in to his chest. Surely he was mistaken, she hadn't said that.

'Oh Lucas.' Brooke said as she brought her head out of his chest. She store up into his eyes. Hers were filled with tears. 'I'm pregnant.' She whispered keeping his gaze on her.

'Brooke.' He said closing his eyes for a second. 'What are we going to do?' He said seeing that tears were pouring down her face. 'I mean Georgie might be sick. How could we handle another child Brooke?' She quickly turned her head away from him.

'I'm sorry Lucas.' Brooke said standing up from his grasp. 'I'll go.' She said grabbing her coat from the closet.

'Brooke.' Lucas said standing up from his bed. 'Don't go.' He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She stopped. The touch still sent shivers down her spine. 'I'm sorry.' Lucas said.

'No, I'm sorry,' She said still facing the opposite way of Lucas. She couldn't see him or she would break. She had to stay strong, she couldn't to not break if she saw him standing there.

'Brooke. No. Stop. Look at me.' Lucas said with no reply from Brooke. 'Look at me Brooke!' She turned around only to be caught by surprise as a smile graced Lucas's face.

'What?' She asked as she brought her hand up to his face. Her hand traveled across his face trying to read his features. He just stood there with the grin on his ace. 'What? What are you smiling at?' She said as he just chuckled at her. 'What?!' She said a little more aggravated, what was he smiling at?

'We're going to have a baby!' He said excitedly.

'We're gonna have a baby.' She reassured him. A smile graced her face.

'Whoo!' Lucas whooped as he picked Brooke up. A giggle left her mouth as he twirled her around. He set her down and looked her over. 'A kiss for you,' he said before placing a kiss on her lips. 'And a kiss for out baby,' he said with pure excitement and joy before kneeling down in front of Brooke. He gently inched up her shirt so Brooke's stomach was showing. You couldn't tell but Lucas couldn't wait until he could. He then placed a kiss on her belly. He then leaped up and swung her around again. Apparently Brooke's giggles and Lucas's laughs were too loud because their daughter opened their door rubbing her eyes.

'Daddy? Mommie?' She said as she entered the bedroom. 'What are you doing?' She said placing her free hand on her hip. 'It's past your bedtime.' She said with the best Brooke tone she could manage. Before both of her parents burst out laughing.

………………..

'Georgie Scott?' the nurse asked as both Lucas and Brooke stood up. Georgie hid perfectly behind her father. 'Are you her parents?' The nurse asked. Both of them nodded before the nurse led them behind the door. Georgie reached up and held tightly to her mother's hand.

'Ok. My name is Jaye. I am going to run some test on your daughter.' The nurse said as Brooke and Lucas just nodded in response. 'Ok. Hi sweetie.' She said to Georgie who was sitting shyly on Lucas's lap. 'I'm going to run some test to make sure that you are all healthy. Ok?' She said as Georgie gave a soft nod of her head. She gently let go of Brooke's hand.

……………..

'Brooke, Lucas.' The doctor said as he walked into the exam room. He glanced down at the charts quickly. 'I see that you've noticed some bruises on Georgie's back. Is that correct?' He asked putting the chart down and staring at the young couple. He could tell that they were both terrified. This was never easy, especially if it was your first child and you were young.

'Yes doctor,' Brooke answered so quietly that Lucas maybe thought the doctor hadn't heard her. But a nod of the doctor's head told him that he had heard Brooke.

'Has she seemed more tired lately?' he asked trying to narrow down the possibility of her problems.

'Recently.' Lucas answered. 'But we have been wearing her out during the day with lots of fun.'

'I see.' The doctor said scribbling something down on the chart. 'Well.' He said crossing his legs and turning to face the family, 'I would like to run a blood test on Georgie. These symptoms that Georgie seems to be having are pointing me towards a general direction but I don't want to worry you until I am sure of it.' He said as shock and horror leapt across Brooke and Lucas's face.

'So, a blood test?' Brooke asked with a gulp. 'Will that hurt?' She asked as she gently swept Georgie's hair out of her face.

'It is a simple procedure Brooke.' The doctor said as he stood up. 'Now, why don't I show you to the lab?' He said gesturing to the door as all three of them stood up.

'Ok,' Brooke whispered. Lucas picked up Georgie who laid her head on his shoulder. Brooke gripped Lucas's hand as they started down the hall. She never planned on letting go.

……………..

After getting home from the hospital Brooke went to the bedroom. Lucas was with Georgie so Brooke got some time by herself. She sat on the bed. She then fell backwards. She laid there staring at the celing. The basketball hoop was still up. It symbolized a lot to Lucas. His love for basketball was great. It broke her heart when she found out he couldn't play professionally. But it had broken his more. She sometimes wondered if he loved her as much as he loved basketball. But then he would kiss her and she would forget all her doubts.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It had just gotten good. Her and Lucas were finally back together. They were having another baby. They were a family. Georgie shouldn't be sick. She couldn't be. Maybe the bruises were just an accident. Maybe it was God's way of telling them that they shouldn't take her for granted. That something could happen.

'This wasn't supposed to happen.' Brooke said as a tear slid silently down her face. Not an abundance of tears, just one. One was enough. Brooke wasn't going to let herself grieve. The fate wasn't clear yet. It wasn't. She had to be strong. Cause she couldn't give up this easily. Because Georgie might not even be sick. Brooke sat up in the bed. She walked over to the phone. She dialed a number that she had memorized a long time ago.

'_Brooke?' _The voice said. Brooke couldn't help notice that it was happy. But she could the uncertainty in it. And the shock that the voice held.

'_I need you.' _Brooke whispered into the phone. '_Come back Peyton.'_

_**Review! Cause I need to know if people are still reading and interested. Please!**_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u **_


	22. 48 hours

R&R

_**R&R!**_

_**Thanks to everybody for all the reviews and alerts. It amazes me how many people like this story. Thanks a ton! Love you all**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill**_

……………..

48 hours was a lot of time, though Brooke and Lucas's life seemed to revolve around that number. It had been 48 hours since the doctor's. 48 hours since Georgie had given her blood. 48 hours since Brooke had called Peyton. And it would be 48 hours. 48 hours more and then they would go back to the doctors. 48 hours until they learned if Georgie was sick. 48 hours until the doctor could shatter their lives. 48 hours.

………..

'Brooke.' Lucas whined. 'Do we really have to go?' He said as Brooke was on her feet throwing things into a beach bag.

'Of course.' Brooke said as she stopped and placed the bag down on the bed next to Lucas. 'We are going to Naley's! They are throwing the party for us for gosh sakes.' She said though he knew the truth. Brooke had given not so subtle suggestions that they should have a party.

'But Brooke. Wouldn't you just rather stay here with me?' He said getting up and wrapping his hands around Brooke's waist. Lucas placed kisses along her neck.

'No Lucas Scott. We have to go.' Brooke said as her body gave in a little so she was leaning against him. His kisses continued down her neck. 'No.' she said pushing him away. 'No time. We are annocing our baby today.' Brooke said as Lucas just looked at her and gave in.

'Fine.' Lucas said. 'But you owe me.' He said as he walked past her and walked down the hall.

'Whatever,' she said to herself as she went to change into her swimsuit.

…………

'Brooke! Lucas!' Haley said as she opened her door to find them standing there. She nearly trampled both of them as she pushed them aside to see her niece. 'Hey girlie.' She said as Georgie gave her a sweet smile. 'Want to go play with Jamie?' She asked as Georgie just nodded and skipped into the house. 'Brooke.' Haley said before squishing her best friend in a hug, 'How you doing Tigger?' She asked.

'Pretty good, except that I'm going to die of suffocation,' Brooke said as Haley quickly released her arms. Nathan gave a chuckle as he walked up to greet them.

'Hey.' Nathan said as he gave Brooke a hug. 'How's my favorite almost sister in law doing?' He asked pulling back and placing his arms on both of her arms and looking her over.

'Good, though I am your only almost-sister-in-law,' She said jokingly. All four of them chuckled.

'Well come in. We are having hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill.' Haley said as she sniffed the air a little. 'Which I think are burning honey.' She said turned towards Nathan, who took one sniff of the air before running off towards the back yard.

'God dammit!' They heard Nathan yell from the back yard.

Haley and Brooke let out a little giggle while Lucas just laughed. They walked out to the patio to find Georgie scolding Nathan.

'That's a bad word Uncle hotshot.' Georgie said pointing her finger at him.

'But,' He tried to argue.

'No buts. Time out now,' she said as Nathan just stood there. 'Now!' She said a little more forcefully.

'Fine.' Nathan huffed as he went and sulked to the corner. Georgie stood with a proud look on her face as the other watchers broke out in hysterical laughs.

………………………

'We have something to tell you.' Brooke said as she slid her hand into Lucas's. A perfect fit.

'What is it?' Jamie asked impaitently as he sat with a popsicle in his hand along with Georgie.

'Yeah what is it?' Nathan asked also impatiently. He got a little slap on the arm from his very pregnant wife.

'They are going to tell us stupid,' she said as he just looks towards with Lucas and Brooke with a mock hurt face on.

'Well.' Brooke started as she looked up to Lucas. 'We're….

'We're going to have a baby!' Lucas said interrupting Brooke. They both looked at all of their faces back and forth.

'A baby?' Georgie whispered confused.

'A baby?' Both Nathan and Haley said at the same time. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Haley jumped up to hug Brooke.

'A baby!' She said smiling as she hugged Brooke tightly. 'This is great!' She said as she gave Lucas a hug too.

'Way to go, Luke.' Nathan said as he gave him a half hug. He then turned to Brooke. He looked at her for a second before lifting her off her feet with a hug.

'Nathan.' Brooke said as he hugged her tightly. He suddenly stopped and set her down gently.

'Did I hurt you?' Nathan said as he looked her over.

'No.' she said as she gave him another hug.

'Mommie?' Georgie said approaching the group.

'Yeah sweetie?' Brooke asked as Georgie just came up and gave her a hug.

'I'm happy!' Georgie whispered as Brooke picked her up. 'I'm going to be an older sister!' She yelled excitedly to the other people in the room. Laughs extended across the room. Brooke was relived that Georgie was excited. She reached for Lucas who gladly took her.

'The best big sister ever,' Lucas agreed as he gave her a hug and swung her around.

'I can't believe you're pregnant.' Nathan said as he looked at Brooke. Sure she had been pregnant before but he wasn't there. None of them were so this was a new experience for all of them. He smiled before placing his arm around her. 'You'll make a great mother. You already are.' He said nodding to Georgie who was busy chatting away to her aunt.

'Thanks Nate.' She said looking up at him. This is the way it should be. Lucas was with Jamie. Haley was with Georgie and Nathan was with her. The perfect family.

'To the baby.' Nathan said before a cough came from his wife. 'The babies,' He said lifting up his glass. Soon everyone had their glass or cup up in the air.

'To all three of the babies,' a voice said from the corridor. Brooke turned around to see a family of its own. There stood Peyton, Jake and Jenny.

_**Reviews more updates faster. winwinknudgenudge **_

_**Love lots, **_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u**_

_**PS: next chapter is written but I need reviews to send it out to the cruel, cruel world. Haha **_


	23. Look whose whipped now

Thanks for all the reviews

_**Ok I have to give you another chapter. Cause I am obsessed with writing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I **__**do not**__**own One Tree Hill…… unless someone wants to buy it for me? Maybe?  
**_

…………………_**..**_

_'To the baby.' Nathan said before a cough came from his wife. 'The babies,' He said lifting up his glass. Soon everyone had their glass or cup up in the air. _

_'To all three of the babies' a voice said from the corridor. Brooke turned around to see a family of its own. There stood Peyton, Jake and Jenny._

'Jake?' Brooke said as she stared at the family that had just reappeared in her life. 'Jake!' She squealed as she ran and jumped on him.

'Hey Brooke.' He said laughing. She held on to his neck tightly. She let go and slid to the floor. 'I heard about Georgie and we came right away,' He said as Brooke let out a sigh.

'Thank you Jake,' She whispered as Jake tucked a hair behind her ear. 'It means a lot to me.'

'You know my daughter Jenny.' He said introducing Jenny to Brooke.

'Hi Brooke.' She said extending her hand. The six year old Jenny looked much more like Peyton than she did Nicky. Her blonde hair was curled and up in a ponytail.

'Hi Jenny,' She said talking the girl's hand and giving it a soft shake. Lucas and Nathan were greeting Jake and Haley was greeting Peyton. _Peyton_. Brooke suddenly stood up and threw herself over her Peyton.

'P. Sawyer.' Brooke chocked out. Her sobs filled the room.

'Hey B. Davis.' She whispered back. Her eyes were watering the tears flowing from her face. 'How you been doing?' She said as she pulled Brooke back to stare at her face.

'Not so good,' Brooke admitted to Peyton hugged her again, tighter. 'Better now that you are here.'

'I'm sorry,' Peyton whispered as she buried her head into Brooke's shoulder.

'Me too.' Brooke sighed back. 'I'm so glad you're here.' She said as she pulled out of the hug. She went over and picked up Georgie. 'I just don't know what to do Peyt.' She said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

'Whatever happens. We'll get through it.' She said with so much confidence that Brooke believed her.

'Ok.' She said closing her eyes for a second. 'P. Sawyer!' she said excitedly as her eyes popped open and went right down to stair at Peyton's stomach. 'You're pregnant!' She said as she handed Georgie to Lucas who was just watching the scene unfold before him.

'Yep!' She said blushing from the attention she was receiving..

'That's so wonderful!' Haley said jumping into the conversation. She hugged Peyton as tightly as her 8 month pregnant stomach would allow. 'It's Jakes right?' She asked after the hug was over. The six adult laughed while both Brooke and Lucas laughed nervously.

'Of course,' Jake said heading over to put his arm over his wife.

'And we're married!' Peyton said with a squeal. Both Haley and Brooke rushed over to give her a hug as the guys congratulated Jake.

'P. Saw…. Jagielski!' She said excitedly. 'Oh my gosh! When?! I need details!' She said as all three of the girl sat down on the couch. They both faced Peyton who was blushing.

'After me and Lucas broke it off I took off. I got the first plane ticket I could and ended up in Savannah. I knew that I wasn't the one for Lucas,' Peyton said grabing Brooke's hand. 'But I remembered how much in love I was with Jake. And I knew that moment. That he was the one. I could feel it.' She said gushing.

'Oh. That's so beautiful.' Haley said tearing up. 'I'm so glad you got your happily ever after.' She said giving Peyton a hug.

'Jake?' Peyton said as he rushed to her side. 'Can you get me a glass of water?' She said looking up at him.

'Sure sweetie,' He said dropping a kiss on her forehead as she let out a little giggle.

'Dude.' Nathan said laughing.

'You are so whipped.' Lucas said before his little brother had the chance.

'Luke? Nathan?' Brooke said sitting on the couch. 'Me and Haley want some water too.' Brooke said as she looked up at them.

'But..' Lucas started.

'No. We want water.' She said as Nathan and Lucas started sulking to the kitchen. 'Wait!' Brooke said stopping them in their trackes. 'I want a pink lemonade.'

'Oh me too!' Haley said clapping her hands. 'But not pink.' She said crinkling her nose.

'Ok so a pink lemonade and a plain lemonade.' Nathan said heading back to the kitchen.

'No!' Haley said as if she was disgusted with the idea. 'I want a pink lemonade, just without the pink coloring.' She said turning back to the other girls.

'Look whose whipped now.' Jake said mockingly as he gave the water to Peyton, while the three woman broke out in giggles.

…………………………….

'Mr. Scott?' a voice said from the other end of the phone Lucas had picked up. Brooke was putting Georgie to bed. Georgie had really bonded with Jenny quickly. It had worn her out.

'Yes?' he answered back.

'This is Doctor Kramer.' The doctor said as Lucas sat up quickly in the chair he was in. This had to be good news.

'Doctor?' he answered unsure.

'I would like to give you Georgie's test results.' He said in an unemotional tone and Lucas let out a sigh. This was it. This could break everything he had fought so hard for.

'Yes?' Lucas said knowing that there was no going back after this.

_**REVIEW!! **_

_**Love Lots.**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u**_

_**VOTE!: Naley baby: girl or boy? Names? Make sure to review and tell me or maybe something will happen to it?! No have to resist evil temptations. Have to resist. Haha. **_

_**PPS: Don't think Breyton's problems have disappeared they will rear it's ugly head again. Muahhhhhh… I'm soo evil. Making you all wait. But I need reviews. Now. Type! Or you won't know what happens. TYPE the REVIEW!! **_


	24. Georgie is Cousin It

_**I am still amazed with all the new alerts I'm getting on this story. It makes me so happy that people like it. I know that 3 chapters in one day seems obsessive but I've been writing them for like 3 days and this was just sitting on my desktop. So if I don't post this I won't get anything written. I probably won't update for a few days, maybe not, but I want to make sure you guys get this chapter. Have fun children**_

_**Disclaimer: you know what. I hate this thing. I don't own one tree hill. Got it?**_

__'Nathan?' Haley whined as he slipped into the bed beside her. 'My feet hurt.' She said as he just let out a huff and threw the covers off of him. Nathan sat down at the end of the bed and Haley sat up her torso resting comfortably against the headboard.

'Is that better my queen?' Nathan asked as he started rubbing her feet. She sighed as he hit the right spots on her swollen feet.

'Yes my lousy servant.' She replied closing her eyes. Nathan couldn't help but stare at her 8 month pregnant stomach. He was much more excited for this baby. It hadn't been an easy pregnancy but he knew it would be worth it.

'What should we name it?' Nathan asked as Haley's eyes popped open. 'I mean it should have a name.' He said as she sank back into the pillows beneath her back.

'I don't know.' She replied rubbing her stomach gently. A smile graced her face as her baby was kicking lightly. 'Feel here.' She said taking her husband's hand and placing it on her stomach. His face lit up as he felt their kid kick. 'See. This kid is going to get a handful once it comes out.' She said with a sigh. 'It only kicks when I'm about to sleep.' She said as Nathan let out a chuckle.

'That's my boy.' He said as he rubbed her belly.

'Boy?' She asked cocking her eyebrows. 'What makes you think it's a boy?'

'Cause Scotts only have boys.' He said with a smirk.

'Then what is Georgie? An it?' She said with a laugh.

'Exactly. Georgie is Cousin It.' He said getting a giggle from Haley.

'Well I think it is a girl,' Haley said forcefully. 'Cause I need another girl.' She said as Nathan looked up at her.

'Ok then we need a boy and girl name for our little baby.'

'Fine, but we have to ask it before any decisions are made.' She said.

'How do you suggest we do that?' He asked as he went back to work on her feet. She looked more tired than usual he noticed but he decided not to bring it up.

'We'll ask him,' she said getting a smirk from Nathan. 'Or her.' She said and Nathan just let out a sigh. 'Okay this is how it the naming process will go. If it's a girl I name her first name and you her middle name.'

'And if it's a boy I'll name him and you'll name his middle name I guess.' He said.

'Ok so a girl,' Haley said as she looked away for a minute or two. 'Oh! I know. Hanna! Are you a Hanna?' She asked her stomach. Nathan put his hand on her stomach. No movement.

'I guess not.' She said with a sigh. 'Okay ummm…… Andrea?' She asked her and Nathan's hands waiting. A gentle kick came from Haley's stomach.

'Okay so I have an Andrea to work with.' Nathan said as he stared at Haley's stomach. 'What about Grace?' He said with a questioning look on his face. Haley looked at him questioning before a smile slid across her face.

'Andrea May Scott. I like it!' Haley said with a wide smile. 'Ok so your turn.' She said looking at her husband.

'So for my boy,' Nathan started. 'I think he's a Josh. What do you think?' He said as Haley smiled.

'I love it!' She said clapping her hands together. 'So then it'll be Josh Jay Scott or Andrea May Scott. Perfect.' She said as Nathan stood and sat next to her.

'Perfect.' He agreed slipping his hand back to her stomach. He guided his lips to hers and let them stay there for a while.

'Honey?' Haley said as Nathan pulled back from the kiss. 'We don't have a water bed do we?'

………………………………

'Peyton?' Jenny said as she slipped into her father's and step mother. Thunder rumbled outside the house and shook it slightly. 'Peyton!' She squeaked as she jumped into her parent's bed.

'Jenny?' Peyton said rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the bed. Jenny was kneeling in front of her. Peyton looked over to Jake who was still sleeping soundly. She couldn't believe that her husband could sleep through all this noise. 'What is it hunnie?' She asked as Jenny threw her arms around her. 'Jenny.' She said surprised. The little girl started crying gently into her shoulder. Peyton hugged her tight.

'I'm scared.' Jenny whimpered as another thunder shook the house. She squealed a little before sliding out of the hug.

'Oh Jenny it's nothing to be afraid of.' Peyton said looking out the window to see the storm outside. 'It's just a thunder storm.' She said as Jenny just looked down and away from her eyes.

'Can…' Jenny said shakily. 'Can I sleep with you?' She asked returning eye contact with Peyton. Peyton just looked at her. Jenny was a small girl for her age. She looked so fragile to Peyton. Like something could or might break her. Jenny hadn't been too excited when she learned Peyton was her new step mother. Actually she had told Peyton that she hated her a few times but still Peyton loved her. She thought of Jenny as her daughter even though she wasn't biological. And she loved her like one.

'Sure.' She said with shock evident in her voice. She pulled up the covers and Jenny slipped into them perfectly. 'Good?' She said and Jenny nodded. 'Goodnight Jenny.' Peyton said with a sigh as she slid back next to Jake.

'Goodnight Mom.' Jenny replied as a smile graced both mother and daughter's faces.

…………………………

'Brooke!' Lucas yelled as he ran to his daughter's bedroom. Brooke was kissing their daughter's head as Lucas ran in. She looked at him questioning. When she stood up Lucas picked her up and swung her around. She laughed as she saw his face a smile graced it perfectly. 'Brooke!' He said again as she let out a giggle.

'What?' She asked as he set her down and looked at their daughter who was now fully awake. Georgie was sititng at the end of the bed. Lucas couldn't help himself and ran towards her and picked her up. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. 'Lucas! What is it?' She asked again loving seeing her daughter and fiancé interact.

'Georgie!' Lucas said twirling around his little girl.

'What do you mean Georgie?' She said looking at Lucas as if he was crazy.

'It's nothing Brooke!' Lucas said as realization hit Brooke. She let out a squeal and went over and grabbed her daughter. Georgie had hysterical giggles erupting through her body.

'What is it daddy?!' She managed to get as Brooke lifted her up and kissed her.

'You're not sick!' He said as Georgie smile widened showing all her dimples.

'No more doctor?' She asked to her mother who just nodded. She let out a giggle and kissed her mother on the cheek.

'Lets go celebrate!' Lucas said as Brooke and Georgie looked at him.

'Daddy!' Georgie said with a giggle. 'It's 10 30!' She said as her father just nodded. 'At night!' She said

'I don't care!' He said as he threw open Georgie's closet. 'We're going to get ice cream.' He said as Georgie clapped her hands.

'Ice cream mommie!' She said looking to her mother who was just smiling.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _ Lucas looked towards the phone that was outside Georgie's door. Lucas looked at Brooke questioning maybe she was expecting a call. She just shrugged as Georgie took her hand and pulled her towards her closet.

'Hello?' Lucas asked as he picked up the phone. 'Okay. No of course Nathan.' He said still smiling. 'Yeah we'll go get him. No don't worry.' He said smiling to Brooke. This had become a great day after all. 'Yeah. We'll come by in the morning. Now get back in there with your wife. Bye.' Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

'What is it?' Brooke asked with Georgie standing by her side all ready to go.

'Haley.' He said to his wife. 'Hey Georgie.' Lucas started picking his daughter up. 'How about we go get Jamie and take him out too?' He asked as Brooke looked at him and then it hit her. Haley. Jamie must not be an only child anymore. Just the thought made Brooke smile because she knew Georgie wouldn't be one anymore in 7 months. She subconsciously put her hand to her stomach.

'Yah!' Georgie cheered as the little family walked out the door.

……………………………….

'I'm going to need you to push on the next contraction Haley.' The doctor said as Haley turned red. 'Ok. Now! Push!' He said as Haley's screams echoed down the halls. 'One more.' She said as Haley held on to her husband's hand. Nathan looked scared shitless.

'Come on baby. You can do it.' Nathan encouraged as Haley just looked up at him with disbelief noticeable across her face.

'I can see the head.' The doctor said as Haley grunted and used all her might to push. 'Ok one more and it's out.' Haley screamed and grabbed Nathan's hand and pushed. A cry echoed through the room. Nathan let out a sigh as Haley a sob.

'It's a girl!' The nurse said as Nathan turned to Haley who was beaming.

'I love you Haley,' Nathan said tearing up.

'I love you too.' Haley said looking up at him. 'I told you so.' She said beaming up at him.

'Haley?' The nurse said as she walked towards the happy couple 'Here is your baby girl.' She said handing the baby over to the glowing mother. 'Do you have a name picked out for her?' She asked scribbling on her chart.

'Yes.' Nathan said not taking his eyes away from his daughter. 'Andrea May Scott.' He said tearing up. But he didn't care. Maybe Nathan Scott did but not Andrea May's father. He didn't care about crying.

'She's perfect.' Haley cried as Nathan reached down to touch Erica.

'Perfect.' Nathan said not thinking of a better word to describe his daughter.

_**This was a really fluffy chapter. At first I wrote it so that Haley died but I like Haley too much so you better review and tell me that you are happy she didn't die. Okay?**_

_**Love lots.**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u **_


	25. Boys are yucky

Thanks of all of the reviews

_**Thanks of all of the reviews! I love that people love this story. Haha. Review!! And there are medical mysteries and miracles all the time and Georgie just happened to be one of them. Haha though I don't think I could of actually made Georgie sick. I love her, hahaha wow I'm kinda pathetic. **_

_**Disclaimer: yep. Well I own nothing. **_

…………………………_**..**_

_6 months later:_

___**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks And now I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

'Broody!' Brooke screamed from her bedroom. 'Broody! I need you!' She yelled and pleaded at the same time. Brooke really didn't want to get up and neither did her 7 month pregnant stomach. She swore this kid wanted her to be fat.

'Brooke?' Lucas said turning the corner. He had gotten used to doing things for his wife to be. She had refused to get married while she was pregnant.

'I'm _starving_ Broody.' She whined as Lucas let out a sigh.

'Lets go out Brooke.' He said as Brooke just sunk deeper into the bed.

'I don't want to get up.' She whined as she turned the tv she had been watching off. 'My feet hurt.' She complained as Lucas sat down on the bed. He immediately went to work rubbing her feet.

'Come on Brooke.' Lucas tried. 'We have no food in the house and we have to pick Georgie up from Jake and Peyton's.' Georgie had gotten really close with Jenny. Despite the 2 year age difference they still were best friends. Like mother like daughter Peyton and Brooke would laugh about. They were glad their daughters got along. After Peyton came back Georgie called her Aunt Peyton, no longer worrying about her stealing her father.

'Can Peyton and Jake come?' Brooke said with a puppy dog face. Lucas let out a light chuckle and nodded in agreement. 'Fine. Help me out of bed you lazy butt.' She said hitting Lucas's arm slightly.

'Of course pretty girl,' Lucas said grabbing Brooke's arm and gently lifting out of the bed. 'Go call Peyton.' He said as he watch his fiancée waddle off to the kitchen.

'Jakey!' He heard Brooke squeal from the kitchen. He had to laugh at that.

………………………….

'B. Davis!' Peyton giggled opening the door to her best friend and her fiancée. Peyton's sixth month pregnant stomach was much bigger than Brooke's but they still found a way to give each other a hug.

'P. Jagielski!' Brooke squealed as they broke apart. 'How's my best friend doing?' She asked as Jake walked up behind her. He gave Peyton a quick peck on the head and then went and greeted Lucas.

'Ok. But my feet hurt like hell.' She complained as Brooke nodded totally in agreement with Peyton.

'Jakey?' Brooke said excitedly as Jake looked at her. 'Don't I get a hug?' She said with a pout. Jake let out a chuckle and reached over and gave her a hug.

'Of course Brookie.' He said getting a grin and giggle from both Peyton and Brooke.

'Now where's my girl?' Lucas asked looking around trying to spot his daughter.

'Daddy!' A voice cried out as two little girls ran out of the living room.

'Aunt Brooke!' Jenny squealed at seeing her aunt. 'What are you doing here?' She asked throwing herself on Brooke's outstretched arms.

'Well. Me and you Uncle Lucas want you to come to lunch with all of us. What do you say?' She asked as Jenny let out a short scream and ran to Peyton.

'Can we go Mom?' Jenny asked as Peyton nodded down at her.

'G. Scott, ready to go?' Jenny asked as Georgie scurried over to Jenny's side.

'Lets go, J. Jagielski' Georgie replied as Peyton and Brooke shared a smile knowing their daughters were friends just like them.

…………………

'Please Daddy?' Georgie said with a puppy dog face as Jenny did the same thing with her father.

'Yeah please Broody?' Brooke whined as Lucas glanced over to Jake who was getting the same treatment. 'Please?' She pouted along with her daughter, friend, and niece.

'Fine.' Lucas said giving up along with Jake. 'Waiter?' Lucas asked as a waiter for the restaurant scurried over to their table quickly. '4 hot fudge sundaes please.' He requested with a sigh. A round of 'Yippee' broke out around the table by the 4 girls. Jake looked over at Lucas who just shrugged.

'How did we end up with this?' Jake asked.

'Because you _love_ us!' Brooke giggled with Peyton.

'Yeah I guess we do.' Lucas said stretching over and placing a kiss on Brooke's forehead.

'How is Haley and Nate's baby?' Jake asked as he watched his daughter giggle away with Georgie across the table.

'The Naley baby is amazing!' Brooke chimed in. 'She is the cutest thing since Georgie!' She said as Lucas and Jake let out a chuckle.

'How about we go visit them?' Lucas suggested to all three of the other adults.

'Yeah!' Brooke and Peyton cheered. 'What do you guys say?' Peyton asked the two little girls.

'Boys are yucky.' Georgie giggled.

'Yeah Jamie is a _boy,_' Jenny giggled as she ate her sundae.

'You won't always think that.' Peyton told her daughter and niece.

'Yes they will.' Jake replied with Lucas nodding along with him. 'You are totally right girls. Boys are yucky.' He said as both little girls giggled along with their mothers.

'Just like you daddy and uncle.' Peyton told the girls who laughed at their fathers.

'Daddy you're yucky.' Georgie giggled towards her father.

'I'm yucky? I'm yucky?' He asked as he lifted Georgie out of her seat and started tickling her. Brooke smiled as she watched she watched them interact.

'Daddy!' She squealed giggling at the same time. 'Stop daddy!'

'Ok.' Lucas replied setting her on his lap. 'Ready to go guys?' He asked as a nod of yes's came from the group.

………………………………………

'Where is my god daughter?' Brooke asked as she entered Nathan and Haley's living room. 'Oh my gosh Haley she is so adorable.' Brooke said as she saw Andrea sleeping in her bassinette.

'At least she not screaming.' Haley sighed getting up from her seat to hug Brooke and Peyton. 'Nathan and Jamie are playing basketball outside.' She said directed towards the guys who nodded and headed outside. 'So how are your babies doing?' She said taking the time to rub each one of their stomachs.

'Well actually I have some news to share.' Peyton said sitting down on the couch followed by Brooke.

………………..

'Hey Nate,' Lucas said walking up and giving his brother a half hug.

'How you doing man?' Jake asked as Nate passed the basketball to him.

'Well, two kids are tough man.' Nate replied as Jamie caught a glimpse of his uncle and Jake.

'Uncle Lucas! Jake!' He said as he ran over to greet them. 'Ball Dad.' He said as Nathan passed him the ball. He threw the ball into the hoop.

'Jamie.' Lucas said looking at his nephew. 'Want to play for the Ravens?' He said getting a wide smile from Jamie. Nathan looked damn proud of his son.

'I can't believe Peyton's already 6 months pregnant.' Jake said taking a shot. 'A little rusty.' He said as the ball bounced of the hoop.

'I know.' Lucas replied dribbling the ball a little. 'We haven't even picked out names or know the sex yet.'

'Don't worry, bro. Me and Haley picked them out right before she went into labor.' Nathan said as Lucas passed him the ball. Jake gave a little chuckle at that.

'Me and Peyton found out.' Jake said as Lucas looked over to him.

'What is it, Jake?' Jamie asked excitedly.

'Lets just say I guess we're still out numbered.' He said as Nathan and Lucas let out a little chuckle. 'By two.' He said as Lucas and Nathan looked at him with surprised looks. 'Yeah she's having twins.' He said as Lucas and Nathan went over and congradulated him. 'How about you Lucas? What do you want?' He asked

'I'm hoping for a boy,' Lucas replied. 'Cause I am outnumbered at home and all the girlyness is killing me Nate.' He said as his brother let out a laugh.

'You can always come hang out with me Uncle Lucas.' Jamie said swishing the ball through the hoop.

…………………………

'That's great Peyton!' Brooke squealed. 'Do you have any names?' She asked rubbing her pregnant stomach.

'We were thinking about Elizabeth Brooke,' She said shyly. 'After one of my moms and you.'

'That's beautiful Peyton,' Brooke said tearing up. 'You want to give one of them my name?' She said as Peyton nodded tears also in her and Haley's eyes. 'The other one?'

'Emma Anna,' Peyton said as Haley squeezed her hand.

'Those are beautiful Peyton.' Haley said as Andrea started whining from her position in her bassinette. 'There she goes. Are you sure you guys are ready?' She asked with a small laugh. 'There is my beautiful Andrea.' Haley cooed over her baby as she picked her up.

………………………

'Lucas?' Brooke asked as she looked over to her fiancée. He was busy reading a book. Georgie was asleep curled up on his chest.

'Yeah pretty girl?'

'Can we find out?' Brooke asked rubbing her belly.

'The sex?' He asked sort of confused.

'Yeah. I know I said I wanted to wait but I don't.' She explained as Lucas smiled.

'I would love to know.' He smiled carefully kissing Brooke's lips without waking Georgie. 'I'll go put her down and then call the doctor. Okay?' Lucas asked as Brooke nodded. When he came back Brooke was already on her side asleep it seemed like. He carefully slid into bed and turned off the light. 'Good night Cheery.' He sighed. 'I love you pretty girl.'

'I love you too Broody.' Brooke said with a yawn before falling back asleep with a smile on her face.

_**Fluffy chapter. But you all should love it! Haha no drama right now so be happy and review!**_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u**_


	26. Making his way back into this world

Thanks for all the reviews

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I am officially home from vacation so that means new stories and more updates. Check out my newest story 'How did this happen?' I think it is going to be good! Haha. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

………………_**..**_

'Ms. Davis?' The nurse called from the doorway. Brooke and Lucas stood up hand in hand. 'Come this way.' She said before exiting from the doorway. Brooke sent Lucas a weary glance. Lucas squeezed her hand and sent her a reassuring smile. They walk into the doctor's office side by side. 'Sit here Ms. Davis.' She says as Brooke hops onto the bed chair thing. She can't help but to have a dimple filled smile on her face. She and Lucas are practically beaming. She waited with Georgie but she wanted to know now about the latest addition to the Scott family. The nurse squirts some blueish green get on her rounded stomach. She gently spreds it out with the ultrasound machine. 'See.' The nurse says pointing to the screen. 'That's your baby.' She says as a picture of the small child pops on the screen.

'Wow.' Brooke says staring at the screen. It still amazes her that a little body is in her.

'So are you two sure you want to know the sex?' The nurse asks as she starts to print some pictures of the ultrasound.

'Pretty girl?' He asks. He knows that Brooke didn't want to know at first. Right now he's fine with just seeing the pictures of the baby.

'I'm sure Broody,' She says as Lucas places a kiss on her forehead. 'Yes, please.' She says directed towards the nurse.

'Well it looks like you're having a little boy,' She says with a smile. Brooke grins up to Lucas who looks amazed.

'I'm gonna have a boy,' He whispers to himself. Of course he loves Georgie but he's always wanted a boy. He loves Jamie and has been a little jealous since he was born. Now he can be a great father to a son.

'We're going to have a boy.' Brooke says with tears in her eyes. Lucas looks at her and sees her smiling back at him.

'I love you pretty girl,' He says giving her hand a little squeeze.

'I love you too Broody,' She says grinning, 'Now get over here and kiss me.' She says with a grin. Lucas can't help but kiss her.

……………………

'Names?' She asks as Lucas gently rubs her feet. She is spread out over their couch. Georgie is watching _Hannah Montana_ on their TV.

'Georgie.' She says not taking her eyes off the screen.

'No, sweetie,' Lucas chuckles as Brooke laughs a little. 'I meant for your baby brother.' He says as Georgie turns around to look at her parents.

'That's what I meant.' She adds with a duh. 'It's a perfect name.' She says as Lucas picks her up and sits her on his lap.

'I don't think _he_ wants to be named Georgie.' He says as Georgie lets out a sigh. 'Because.' He adds not wanting to upset Georgie. 'I already have my Georgie, and she's perfect.' He says placing a kiss on her forehead. She lets out a giggle.

'You're right,' She says settling herself into his chest.

'I was thinking….' Brooke starts an embarrassed look on her face. 'It's just a possibility but… I want him to be named Keith.' She quickly blurts out. She pulls her blanket over her face. 'What do you think?' She asks shyly not taking the blanket off her face. Lucas gently pulls it off and she sees a smile on his face.

'I think it's perfect.' He says as Brooke lets out a sigh.

'I like it mommy.' Georgie chimes in. 'Though I don't why I don't get a little sister.' She says with a pout on her face.

…………………………………….

'Hey Keith.' Brooke says as she manages to sit down on the ground next to Keith's grave with her 9 month pregnant stomach. 'It's been a while.' She says letting out a chuckle. 'I remember when I used to come talk to you during senior year.' She says as she traces the letter of his name out with her fingers. 'You see me and Lucas are back together,' she says placing her hand on her pregnant stomach. 'I just wish you were here to see it,' She sighs. 'We have a daughter together and now we're having a boy,' she says motioning to her pregnant stomach. 'We found out 2 months ago. Lucas was ecstatic.' She smiles.

'I knew he's always wanted a boy. I mean he loves Georgia and all but he's wanted a boy forever.' She says. 'Two boys and a girl.' She whispers. 'Luke misses you Keith.' She says as tears fill her eyes. 'I do too. After you died everything just seemed to fall apart.' She says. 'That's why I wanted to give this baby your name.' She says whipping away the tears that fell out of her eyes. 'Give him a little piece of you back. Do you think it's okay?' She asks staring at the grave. Right then she feels little Keith give a little kick. She lets out a small laugh.

'I'm not even supposed to be here.' Brooke laughs. 'I told Lucas I was on my way to Peyton's.' She says touching the grave. 'I just have a few stops along the way.' She says with a chuckle. 'Thank you Keith.' She says starting to stand up. 'I know you somehow got Lucas back to me.' She says as she kisses her hand and places it on the grave. All of a sudden her water breaks. 'Are you serious?' She chuckles. 'I guess your ready to come back, huh?' She says with a smile. Sure she might be about to give birth but she knows that Keith is making his way back into this world.

_**Review! Or no fast update. **_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u **_


	27. All we need is our little boy

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**BrOoKe DaViS23. you were my 200**__**th**__** review! So if you review you can ask for anything in this story or if you want a one-shot and I will write it for you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**_

……………………………_**.**_

'Please.' Brooke prayed as she raced as fast as she could to the car. The rain had already started and Brooke wasn't too happy about her position.

'Come on.' She said as she opened the door to her car. Her patience was wearing thin and she was already soaking wet. 'Come on, come on, please.' She said opening her phone. 'Please God. Come on!' She said as her phone's wireless went from no bars to one single bar. 'Thank you.' She whispered as she pressed her 1rst speed dial.

'Please Luke, pick up,' She says as another contraction ripples through her body. Gripping on to the sides of the seat she silently prays.

'Hello?' She hears a small voice asking.

'Georgie.' She sighs as her contraction stops. 'Honey give the phone to daddy.' She asks as she hears Lucas asking who it is in the back round.

'Don't you want to talk to me?' She pouts on the other end of the phone. Lucas lets out a little chuckle at his daughter.

'No I need to talk to daddy.' She says not wanting to upset her daughter but her patience gone.

'But mommy. I want to talk to you.' She pouts holding tightly to the phone with tears threatening to fall.

'Georgia Rachel Scott!' She scolds. 'Give the phone to your father now.'

'Fine.' She says a tear escaping her eye.

'Brooke?' Lucas asks holding his crying daughter. 'Why is our daughter crying?'

'Lucas.' She sighs. She can't comprehend what she's done to Georgie right now all she can focas on is his voice. 'I'm having the baby.'

She can hear the gasp on the other end of the phone.

'I'll be at the hospital in 2 minutes.' He says signaling to Georgie to get her rain shoes on.

'I need you to come get me.' She whimpers rubbing her aching belly.

'Where is Jake?' He asks half concerned, half pissed that they left her alone.

'I'm at the cemetery.' She says as he sighs on the other end of the phone.

'I'm on my way.' He says before hanging up the phone quickly.

'Come quick.' She whispers knowing her contractions are quickly getting closer together.

…………………………..

'Luke.' She sobs once she sees her fiancé rushing out of his car into the pouring rain.

'Brooke.' He says as he runs to her and pulls her into a hug.

'I'm scared Luke.' She whimpers as he starts walking her slowly to the car.

'It'll be okay pretty girl.' He says quickly helping into the car.

'Is mommy alright daddy?' Georgie asked all her anger towards her mother gone.

'Mommy's having the baby,' Brooke said to Georgie as a look of delight swept across her small petite face.

'Yeah!' She said letting out a cheer as her parents laughed a little before a look of pain was on Brooke's face.

'Pretty girl?' Lucas asked.

'Just get me to the damn hospital.' Brooke screeched as Lucas quickly started to drive.

'Mommy said a bad word!'

……………………………………………………..

'Where's Georgie?' Brooke pants after a contraction, lying in her hospital. It had suddenly hit her that her daughter was no where to be seen.

'I called Haley and Nathan they are here watching her.' Lucas said as Brooke is suddenly grateful that they all live close to the hospital.

'Did you call Peyton and Jake?' Brooke says exhausted.

'They're here too.' He says. 'Now all we need is our little boy.' He smiles at Brooke who looks beautiful to him.

'Hello Ms. Davis.' The doctor says as he enters the room. 'How are you feeling?' He asks as Brooke sends him a glare.

'How do you think I'm feeling?' She snarls at him.

'Lets check how far you are.' He says not wanting to argue with the patient. Expressly Brooke Davis. He's heard about how she was last birth.

'Well. I think it's time you get a baby boy.' He says to Lucas who smiles and gives Brooke's hand a quick squeeze.

'Let's do it pretty girl.' He says smiling down at Brooke.

'Okay on the next contraction I need you to push Brooke.' The doctor says getting ready to deliver the baby.

'Okay now Brooke.' The doctor orders as Brooke's face turns red.

'We are never having sex again!' She screams as she pushes holding on tightly to Lucas's hand.

'Never! You can go get a hooker.' She says exaggerating.

Lucas just nods not knowing what else to do. This is so exciting for him. He didn't get to be a part of Georgie's birth so he wants to be apart of this in every way.

'One more push I can see his head. You're doing great Brooke.' He says encouraging the pissed off looking woman.

Brooke's grip on Lucas's hand tighten as she pushed so her little boy could come into this world.

A small cry came from the doctors hands. The look on Lucas's face was priceless. The look of happiness and joy made more tears appear on Brooke's face.

…………………………………………………..

'Here is your baby boy.' The nurse says handing the proud parents the baby.

'He's perfect.' Brooke says cooing over the little boy.

'Perfect.'

'Do you have a name picked out?' The nurse asked as Lucas looked at Brooke proudly.

'Keith.' She says with a smile wide across her face. 'Keith Nathan Scott.' She says with so much joy on her face.

………………………..

'Mommy!' Georgie squealed as she entered the room with her father. She ran over to the bed only to stop quickly once she saw her brother.

'Is that my brother?' She asked as she gently climbed into the bed next to her mother.

'Yep,' She whispered as Georgie leaned down and set a kiss on his wrinkled forehead.

'He's perfect.' She whispered as Brooke and Lucas nod in response.. 'I love you Keith.' She whispered gently rubbing his head.


	28. With 6 simple words

'Keith

'Keith!' Brooke scolded staring down at her 5 year old son. 'Do not rough house with your brother.'

Keith's blue eyes darkened with guilt. He quickly stood up and put his hands together.

Brooke hated punishing him because he was so adorable when he was guilty, his little head covered with brown hair hung down

She reached down picking up her crying two year old.

'Say you're sorry.' She said bouncing gently on the balls of her feet to calm him

'Sorry Haden.' He pouted before sulking off to find the other boys.

'Georgia!' She yelled up for her daughter. She continued to bounce the little boy on her hip.

He had the cutest smile that he showed whenever he was with her. With the little dimples in both his cheeks and his blonde hair everywhere.

'Yeah mom?' She asked skipping down the stairs two at a time

'Go help Haley with the little kids.' She said handing over Haden. 'Make sure he's good.' She said

'Of course he'll be good.' She said cooing over him. 'He loves his Gigi. Doesn't he?' She staring deep into his hazel eyes.

'I wuv gigi!' He exclaimed throwing his hands to her face.

'See.' She said walking with her little brother to the living room.

'Another recruit for you Aunt Haley.' Georgia said walking into the living.

'And a volunteer.' She said seeing the desperation on her aunts face. 'That bad?'

'Horrible' She said before being interrupted by a smiling little girl

'Georgie!' The small girl screeched throwing herself at her sister.

Her dark brown ringlet curls perfectly framed her small petite face. Her blue eyes glistened.

'Brisa!' She said with the same enthusiasm as her 3-and-a-half-year-old sister

'I've been helping!' She smiled proudly skipping over to stand by her aunt

'Helping really?' She asked towards her aunt.

'Of course.' Haley said with a smile. 'She was very helpful unlike my terrors.' She said nodding her head towards her 5 year old and 3 year old daughters.

'That's not true mommie.' Andrea protested. 'I tried! Alex doesn't like me.' She pouted.

'Can I go play with the other girls?' Andrea asked with a hopeful look on her face.

'Fine,' She said as her daughter skipped off to join Ellie, Emma, and Peyton at their tea party set up in the dinning room.

'The only ones giving me problems are Alex.' She said pointing towards her golden headed daughter.

'And Mac.' She said looking towards Jake and Peyton's two year old son who was trying to grab Alex's hair.

'Well at least you have two good girls.' Georgia said smiling towards Brisa. 'Of course we are our mother's daughters.'

…………………………………………………………..

'Nice shot Keith!' Jamie encouraged as Keith beemed at his 12 year old cousin.

'Pass me the ball' Jenny said and quickly the ball was in the hoop with a swish

'Your joining my team right?' Lucas said staring at her astonished. He just wished his kids were half as good. Jenny had pure talent

'Of course. Next fall!' she said excitedly

'Lucas!' Brooke called from the front door.

'Ooooooo..' A chant came from the yard

'Shut up.' He joked.

'What is it pretty girl?' He asked jogging up to her.

'You're happy right?' She asked her face tighten as if to brace for bad news.

'Brooke.' He said caressing her cheek softly. 'This is everything I wished for and more.' He smiled as she sighed.

'But you really need to relax.' He said his hand gently making it's way to her 6 month pregnant stomach. 'For little Lexa's sake.' He smiled

'We have everything we've ever wanted don't we?' She smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"A power couple?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

'I would say Mr. 4-time-best-seller.'

'And Ms. My-fashion-line-couldn't-get any-bigger-or powerful. Hmm?' He said

'Couching little league?'

'Of course. Keith loves me as his coach.' He smirked proudly

'Baking treats for the team?' A smirk dominate on his face

'I buy them.' She said with mock hurt in her voice. 'Our summers and winters?'

'On a beach house and France of course. What would the French do without Clothes over Bros?' He said mockingly

She hit him slightly.

'Two boys and a girl?' She says questionably. 'That didn't really work out so well.' She said looking down at her prodding stomach

'I told you.' He said smiling slightly. 'We have even more. 2 girls and 2 boys.'

'Two of you Georgia and Haden.'

'Two of you too my dear. Keith and Brisa.'

'Perfect.'

'All I ever wanted and so much more.'

And as all stories should

This one doesn't lack

Of the kiss shared between the

Prince and Princess

A gentle kiss none the less

A kiss that defined all the had and will have

And as all stories should end

With 6 simple words

That every girl wants her life to end with

And they lived happily ever after

_**THE END!**_

_Review! Please!_


End file.
